Sovereign Keyblades Chapter 10 Keyblades and Shuriken
by megan.j.mcdaniel
Summary: NARUTO! Yes! MUST HAVE NARUTO! Like I wasn't going to add THIS world into the novel! XD This world is actually the most visited one besides Gunsmoke aka Trigun. For reasons that will become more obvious in later chapters.


My Keyblade and the Leaf Ninja

I can hear them coming and I'm not at all surprised that they're gaining on me. I can't seem to run fast enough through the forest, even though I've already cast a few Haste spells as well as Stop spells on my pursuers and am zig zagging through the landscape like crazy. _Stupid, teleporting right in the middle of the village like that! Great way to introduce yourself to the Leaf Village after watching them from a distance for so long, you moron! _I jump over a river and then loop my way around to the cliff face I saw earlier. I'm hoping that they think I went and followed the river, so that I can at least catch my breath enough to stop the searing pain I keep getting every time I inhale. _What are they going to think when a portal opens in the air and you come flying out like a bat out of hell while fighting one of those Heartless monsters! That you came to help? That you didn't just bring the dang things there yourself as a raid tactic? That you're not with the Akatsuki or Orochimaru or a rival village?!_ I jump over the cliff face and cast a Levitate spell, hoping to give myself five or ten seconds to breathe and not move as I float to the ground._ NOPE! You just kept barreling after the thing, no explanation at all. But then again, how DO you explain coming from another world to a village full of ninjas? I have yet to figure that one out_. I land and make a beeline for the trees, jumping into the brush. I gasp and pant as I get much needed air into my lungs and some curse words out that I'd been holding back. "Nope, that was beyond stupid, Megan. Just pathetic and stupid and you so deserve to be chased down like a nutcase."

I bang my head against the tree I'm hiding under._ How could I have been so careless?! I do this over and over and I keep screwing up! Thank GOD I didn't kill someone or get anyone else involved in that aerial dogfight! It could have been so bad! But at least that monstrosity is gone. _I shake my head and wish I could find a drink of water, or better yet some soda. I could use the sugar boost right now. I hitch my bag better onto my shoulder and start walking again. I can hear a waterfall in the distance and I'm hoping it's close enough that I can make it there in relatively good time. I then trip over a branch and land face first. I grumble as I lay there and I pound my fist into the dirt._ Stupid, idiot, moron! Isn't this why you laughed when Master Yen Sid suggested you try for the Mark of Mastery. You know you'll never have what's needed to obtain that title. It's a wonder why anyone has put up with me at all._ I think of Vash and Wolfwood and how trouble followed us everywhere, tears coming to my eyes at the memories. _Face it, Megan. You are a coward and don't deserve either of them after running out like that. It doesn't matter if Vash left on his own, you're just as guilty for not trying to find him after the fact, not to mention doing the same to Wolfwood. My excuses for leaving them behind are just that, excuses that are based on fear. Fear of bringing them further into a fight that they never should have been involved in to begin with, all for the desire of my own weaknesses and my own selfish need to be with ones my heart cherishes. You know full well what will happen if you stay with them, the Shingan proved that already. Or is my not being there when what it showed me the cause of the end I saw so clearly? Semantics, debating with myself only wastes time_. I hear tree limbs rustle and I duck down under another bush as three ninjas go sailing right overhead through the trees towards the cliff. It's Guy and two others I don't yet know, so I make abosuletely certain I don't make any noise. After Guy looks around and tells the other to regroup in the village, they all nod and next thing I know, their gone. I lay on the ground and huff. _It's amazing they haven't caught me yet. These guys are unbelievably skilled! I am so very S-C-R-E-W-E-D if they decide to execute me, if the Heartless don't finish me off first._ I close my eyes, the bushes giving me some much needed shade as I let the adrenaline work itself out of my system.

The birds make some chirping noises overhead, which I find slightly annoying. A squirrel hops down and scurries past. I open my eyes again and stare at the sky for a moment. _Okay, time to make a plan here. If I can show them I'm NOT going to attack them and just play this in a non-threatening way, I might be able to get around that scene I made earlier and be able to find the rest of those Heartless that I missed beating down earlier. There's no point in fighting the ninjas when the priority is to protect the innocent from the Heartless. So first water, then Heartless beat down, then politics with very deadly ninja, which might end up being I run like the wind before they can kill me. _I sit up and groan, "Let's just hope I get to at least finish the first before the third becomes a problem." I run full tilt, making good time and end up at the most gorgeous lake I've seen. The waterfall is magnificent, with two statues on each side of the First hokage and Madara Uchiha. I gape as I walk to the waters edge. "Wow, so this is the Valley of the End! Kinda makes the whole trip worthwhile, it's fantastic! But even this amazing view doesn't make up for my major screw up. If only I hadn't made a scene earlier… Dammit..." I clench my fists and try very hard not to scream. I kneel down and I dip one of my empty bottles into the water and take a good drink out of it. _Yay! Cold and tasty!_ I down three whole bottles and put it away. I step out onto the water and walk a few paces, then with a swift motion I bring the water swirling up and around me. I let the cold chill of the water envelope my frame under my clothes, reveling in the sensation against my heated skin. I let myself float for a moment, then I break free and the water shoots everywhere. I kneel on the waters surface and I look down at my reflection. "Right, time to get things back on track. Only way to move is forward."

I then realize that someone is watching me from the distance, so I walk back to the shore and touch back down onto solid ground. _Thank you Awakened Senses, now please tell me who it is and where exactly they are. _Far to my left I sense two ninjas, both of them crouched down and watching me. It's Kakashi and Iruka, of all people._ Great, just flipping great. The two ninja I find very attractive and have absolutely ZERO desire to fight, since I know they can kill me without trying! _I sigh and remove my bow from my pack, flexing my entire frame to get all my kinks out. I set the shield down as well as my sword to make a defensive rotation, my bow taut with three arrows in the string as I make a full circle. I do so slowly, making sure that those two are the only ones in the area before I lower my bow and replace the arrows in the quiver. I bend down and then stretch out my aching muscles before I move to sit on the bank with my legs crossed. I don't sense any hostility from the two and they don't move from their spot. _Well then, I guess they won't kill me first and ask questions later, that's a start at least_. I put my Armor Seal back onto my chest, but I don't turn it back on. The bow I pick back up and set in my lap to stare at the lake. The water laps at the shore with the waterfall being the only sound I hear. _Well, I don't see how beating around this particular bush is going to help. So let's be open and honest, letting them decide what to do about my being here. _I sigh and close my eyes, pointing directly at the foliage where Kakashi and Iruka are hiding. "You guys coming out any time soon? Or are you both going to stay back there in the treeline? There's no point in us fighting each other, I'm not your enemy and I have no intention of hurting anybody." I open my eyes and they both are right next to me, standing a foot away from me on each side._ YIPE_! I jump up and spin around to face them, my feet landing in the water._ When did they move?! I didn't even feel the air stir! _ My grip on my bow is painfully tight as I look at the both of them.

Kakashi has that carefree grin on his face that I find so appealing, but Iruka just looks agitated. I loosen my grip on my bow, and shift my weight onto my other foot. "Cripes! Well that's a little better, though I'm sure I deserve to be face first in the sand." Iruka glares at me, "That's an understatement, but apparently I was outvoted on that idea." He jerks his thumb at Kakashi, "He thinks it would be much better to talk this out, since you didn't technically attack anyone from the village yet." Kakashi scratches his head and chuckles, "Well there's no point in getting all riled up until we know more about what's going on. Besides, you weren't around when it happened and from what I saw, she was fighting the creature off." Kakashi looks straight at me and I feel my face flush. "Do we have a reason to attack you?" My mind is faltering for a sentence, nay even a word. _Blast it, bad hormones! BAD!_ I take a breath, "No, I'm actually flattered that you would give me a chance. Thank you, Kakashi-dono." I walk towards them both, my hormones stirring even more the closer I get to them as I head for my bag. "I apologize for the stir I caused, it was my fault that fight took place in the middle of your village, instead of on the outskirts like I planned. I was too busy deflecting it's attacks to pay attention to where I was going. Thankfully, it finally went down once I made it out of the village, so that matter is done with." I reach my bag and turn around to look at them. "My name is Megan by the way. I travel to different places fighting against things like the creature you saw. As such, I have absolutely no intention of hurting anyone from the Leaf Village. I have nothing but respect and admiration for you and your people." I grab the only two empty bottles from the pack as well as one with a green Ether potion and head back over to them. I pass right by them again to the water and fill each empty bottle. "I'm actually very shocked that Guy-san didn't see me, he went right over my head on my way here. Most likely, he'll be even more upset that Kakashi-dono found me after the fact." I chuckle as I turn around to hand each of them a bottle of water. "At the very least I can offer you two a drink, since I for one know I need a refresher after that mad scramble." They both look surprised but they each take one.

Iruka drinks his right away, but Kakashi just holds his while he looks at me. I pop the cork on my bottle and take a sip, "I know you probably won't drink it, Kakashi-dono. But it is rude not to offer what one has. It's also considered rude of me to be wearing my armor if I intend to talk openly with you as well as the Hokage. This way we may stand on somewhat equal ground." I take another sip and stick my tongue out at the yucky taste. "Ack! Just be glad you guys get water and I get to drink this green swill. Might as well be swamp algea, though that just might be an ingredient." They both smile, but Kakashi instead puts the cork back on the bottle and sets it down. Iruka says to me, "Well, I'd like to know what that thing was and why you decided to bring a fight to us in the first place. The Hokage wasn't very happy, and she expects us to get to the bottom of it as fast as we can." He looks at Kakashi, then back at me, "If you know so much about us, then you know we have enough to deal with." I down the rest of the Ether and rinse the bottle out. "I am aware, and for the record, I did say earlier I had no intention of any of you even being brought into this. These creatures are what I'm supposed to deal with, not you guys. They are called Heartless and they stem from the darkness that lurk inside a persons heart. The best way I can describe it to you is someone used a 'jutsu' to let them loose. It is my calling as a Key Bearer, I'm the one that's supposed to get rid of them so they can't hurt anyone. Once I get rid of them all and put a special seal in place, they won't come back and you won't have to deal with any of this anymore." I stand up and turn to look at them, my bow back in my hands. "Once I finish destroying these Heartless and sealing them away, I will be leaving. Until then, I implore you, please stay out of my way." I look at Kakashi very intently, "The last thing I need on my conscience is leading any of you with me to get yourselves killed. I have enough regrets as it is, I don't need to add anymore to that list." I give a sweeping gesture towards my bag as I tell them, "This is my fight, this is my problem, and I don't intend to let anyone else get involved in my mission if I can help it. I may not be a ninja like the both of you, but I do have some powerful skills at my disposal as well as a lot of experience in dealing with things of this nature." They both look skeptical when I say this, but I didn't really expect them to believe me.

I can sense the Heartless, their presence forming in the trees. A big group of them by the feel of it, bringing a frustrated sigh from my lips as I run a hand through my hair. Both Kakashi and Iruka look at me as I say, "Seems like round two is about to start. Honestly, I would have at least liked five more minutes. But enemies aren't known for consideration." I nock a Light Arrow as I say the last part, "So do forgive me if I don't stay to finish this conversation." I fire right at the ground between them, the Light Arrow blinding as it strikes. Both Iruka and Kakashi are lost to my vision as I run right past them, grabbing my bag as I head full tilt into the trees and shout, "It's go time! Let's dance for a spell!" I nock and fire more Light Arrows at the Heartless that come out to attack me. One here, jump over a branch, turn, one more down, weave out of a swipe from a third, rotate and fire, jump again, shoot a fourth, run some more, fifth one right in front of me, hit it with the bow to send it backwards, pull, shoot, two more come at me, duck and draw my sword and my shield, stab and slash. One more from above, deflect and slash, missed as it springs to a tree and back at me, _OOF! _I go sprawling as two more claw at my legs. I shoot some Fire spells at them and they dissolve. I cut the other one in two and keep running, fighting off even more Heartless that jump at me from the trees._ I really hope Iruka and Kakashi… but I know them, they probably are right behind me picking the other ones off as they chase me._ I cut down three more as I come out into a clearing, where a very big alterred Behemoth awaits me. I can tell right away that this thing is extremely dangerous. It also looks to be a elemental shifter that will be a very big obstacle to kill. I pant as I dance around and slash at the lesser Heartless that try to gang up on me. I just can't kill them fast enough as I dodge the massive paws of the Behemoth. Two Heartless try to fly away, but I just barely get them both with a Thunder spell. But I can't dodge the next swing from the Behemoth that comes at me, getting a very deep gash to my midsection. I tumble back as my shield and sword go flying out of reach into the treeline. _It just had to ruin this tunic, didn't it! _I get to my knees and fire off spells left and right, picking off all the lesser foes until it's just me and the Behemoth. I stumble as I bring out my Keyblade, sending light through my fingers as it nestles in my grip. I try to wipe the sweat out of my eyes, but the Behemoth comes charging at me. I roll and sprint to the left as it bellows at it's miss. My clothes are getting stained with blood and I start to feel lightheaded. "I am so fed up with you creatures ruining my clothes! Do you realize I have to spend money to replace what you ruin!" I start uncorking an Elixer as I run. _Gotta finish this or I'm not going to be alive to care anymore!_

It's then I hear the sound of birds, a LOT of birds coming right past me._ DANG IT ALL, SO PREDICTABLE!_ I wheel around to see Kakashi running at full speed towards the Behemoth, his signature Chidori in one hand. _With the size and power of this thing, it would take five Chidori to fell it and he doesn't have that much chakra to do that! _Iruka jumps in front of me, trying to talk me down but I spin around him and keep going. I start to cast my best Holy spell, the spell lifting me up off my feet as I follow after Kakashi. He gets his Chidori right on the mark, but the Behemoth just bellows as it goes to swipe at him. Kakashi barely dodges before he's ripped to shreds. I stop next to him and shove him backwards, and we both go into the treeline. I glare at him as I hover over top of him, shouting, "Pull off one more lightning move like that and it'll heal! It shifts according to what element is used on it!" I roll away from him and make a groaning noise, nearly falling over as I chug the Elixer to get more spell power. Kakashi looks at me and asks, "Then what do you suggest we do?" I glare at him and point to his sharingan eye, "I know that if you use that nifty trick you'll probably hit me too, so don't even bother! Get Iruka and yourself to fire as many kunai and shuriken that you can to distract it while I power a few non-elemental based attacks at that thing!" I finish powering the spell and grin, "Which look something like this!" I throw all I've got into the Holyga spell as it swirls around the Behemoth, bombarding it with multiple explosions of light as it roars in pain. Kakashi looks genuinely impressed, but then turns to look at my midsection. "I'm hoping you have enough chakra to heal yourself after that?" I snort and grab a minor Potion and down it fast. "That beastie is what I need to destroy in order to finish this raid. Once it goes down, they'll all scatter for a time to regroup. Whether I make it out of this in one piece is not my main concern at the moment." I look to Kakashi and get real close to his face as I hand him a bottle with a fairy in it along with a few Phoenix Downs, "I don't want to see you or Iruka dead in the process of me finishing this. Take these and use them if anyone keels over. There's more stuff like that with labels and directions on them in my bag, in case these things did major damage to the village." I grab my Keyblade and set the bag down in front of Kakashi. "Now if you'd be ever so kind, go and get Iruka-san up to speed. Use long range attacks on that horn, that is the Behemoth's weak point. Just be careful and try not to hit me in the process. I'll focus on using ice so you have lightning and Iruka-san has fire. Just be sure not to hit it with the same type, or we're all in trouble." He's about to protest, but I hold up my hand to stop him. "Either take my advice or get out of my way, Kakashi-dono. This is my mission, not yours. I do not want you getting yourself killed."

I salute him and rush straight at the Behemoth, seeing fireballs pummel the Heartless from the side. _Seems Iruka is getting some good shots in_. I cast a Blizzaga spell and roll away from it, hearing kunai and shuriken whiz through the air and hit home. One has a paper bomb on it and it explodes on the joint of the back right leg, sending the Behemoth down on one knee. As it howls in pain I drink my last Potion, though it really doesn't do much to help me. I start to climb up the Behemoth to finish it, when I hear the birds again. I look down and Kakashi is running full tilt at the uninjured hind leg with another Chidori._ And I thought I was an idiotic risk taker!_ I climb up and fire off one more Holyga spell when I hear the Chidori hit home, and I hear the Behemoth roar as the explosions go off. I wind up for the finishing strike, when I note Iruka starts shouting my name from somewhere like a maniac. I turn towards the direction he's shouting at me from when I get slashed from behind. I whirl around to block multiple Invisibles as they slash at me and try to knock me off the Behemoth. I swat at them with my Keyblade, coughing up blood in the process. Iruka pops into view and runs towards them, slashing at them with kunai in each hand. He is soon followed by Ebisu and Genma, who jump headfirst into the fray. _Seriously, they show up now?_ I jump in between them to deflect a few of the Invisibles as they dive in from above. I kneel down and focus for one last Holyga spell, my vision starting to blur. I reform it and shoot the spell straight down, blowing a hole right through the Behemoth. It bellows one final time as it teeters before it's legs give out to have it collapse onto the ground. As it starts to lose form and dissipate, I yell as loud as I can. "Everyone off! It's falling apart! MOVE!" As I tumble off the Behemoth, I grab one of the circling Wyverns, using it to steer my way to the ground. I impale it with the Keyblade on landing, it's body bursting into swaths of shadow to fade away.

Kakashi comes into view as I slump forward onto my Keyblade, barely able to gasp out few curses. Apparently, one of the Heartless ripped his mask since he isn't wearing it anymore. My hormones give a cheer as I look at the rare sight of his face in full view. I then let out a heaving cough that brings up more blood as I fall forward. An arm grabs me from behind and keeps me from falling on my face. I can hear that it's Genma as he says to Kakashi, "I gave that bag to Ebisu after I went through it's contents. It's got a lot of stuff in it for such a small bag." He leans me back into his arms so I get a good look into his face. "Although the handwriting was a little hard to read." I choke as I try to laugh at his comment. "You should see my cursive. It's even worse-" I give another cough that cuts off my air, noting I'm bleeding from my nose along with bringing up red with each cough. Iruka comes into view as Genma shifts me in his arms to prop me up more so I can breathe easier. Kakashi puts his hands on the gashes to my midsection as he uses some kind of medical jutsu. He looks at me and says, "I told Ebisu to get Shizune, but I don't think she'll make it in time, considering all that extra punishment you took." I let out a hard hacking noise to clear my lungs and wince as the gashes slowly close and stop bleeding. Genma then pulls out an X-Potion from my bag and uncorks it for me. "I figured we could use this since I heard she got cut up really bad." He puts the X-Potion to my lips and I drink it as he says, "Although I was wondering if I should, since you caused such a big stir back in the village. Fortunately, the Hokage reasoned that you weren't going to cause much trouble if we cornered you." Once I finish the X-Potion, Genma shifts me to pick me up. He and Kakashi bring me over to a tree and prop me up against it as Kakashi finishes the medical jutsu, lifting his hands away as he says to me, "That should do it until Shizune gets here, you alright though? You took a ton of punishment, not to mention all the chakra you used."

I take a few deep breaths and nod at him. "I'll live, thank you all for helping me take that thing down. Even if I'm not happy with myself at needing the extra help, since I swore I wouldn't get anyone else involved in this!" I start to tear up as I look at Kakashi, "But by all means everything once again goes every kind of screwy. Geez! Can't one blasted plan actually work, instead of always improvizing from the beginning on?! It is beyond frustrating to have everything go so crazy and have no recourse to stop it!" I start to sob as the tears come full force and I close my eyes as I whisper, "Terrific, absolutely outstanding! Now I turn into an emotional basket case, just shoot me now." I wipe my eyes with my hand as Kakashi kneels in front of me. _God, I wish I could just have someone hold me again. It would be so good if this was Vash or Nicholas and I could just let them comfort me_. I lean forward so my head rests on his shoulder, "Can we at least make everything stop spinning, please? I love carnival rides as much as the next girl, but I want off now." Kakashi chuckles at this, reaching up to put his hands on my shoulders. I look up at him and he smiles at me, "Give it a minute and it should go away. About your earlier question, I'm sure things will work out for you so you can head home after all this is over. Just not right now, you can't leave in your condition anyways and we still have to bring you to the Hokage to answer some questions." I blink back the tears as I notice the sharingan in his eye start to spin. I chuckle and mutter, "You don't have to use genjutsu on me, Kakashi-dono. I didn't plan on leaving THAT soon, I still have a seal to find." But Kakashi continues to use it on me as Iruka says, "I'd rather you get some rest, seeing as how you're still bleeding slightly, and that way the Hokage can't question you the moment we bring you in." I laugh as I start to drift off, "Typical ninja, so very clever. But who am I to argue with my jailers, so I think I'll gladly pass out now." Then I close my eyes and let the jutsu carry me off to blissful unconsciousness.

I sit before the fountain of the Rising Falls outside of Hollow Bastion, my gaze lifted up to the clock and the stained glass below it. The clock slowly ticks, the music of the place echoing around me. The notes of the melody drifting through the air like fireflies on a warm summer night. I dip my hand into the fountain, and it feels cool to the touch. "Such a fitting place for me, majestic yet empty. For all the glory of it's structure, there is little inside but haunted memories." I sigh as the melody changes to the song Careless Whisper. I step into the fountain and I slowly dance to the tune, twirling as the music plays across my senses. "I have betrayed everything I once stood for. All that once was joy is now my deepest grief. I pray one day I am able to atone for it all. But until I finish what has been placed on my shoulders, I can't stop moving forward." As the song continues, I sink to my knees, "Forgive me, my loves, for this choice I have kept hidden. I will fulfill my solemn duty, then I will find death at last. Vash, Nicholas, I know you want me to build a future with the both of you. I would truly love to do so, but sadly..." I look to the heavens and gaze at the stars as I whisper, "I want so very much to rest." I catch the sight of movement at the top of the castle and know it is an intruder. My armor comes out instantly, the dragoon wings lifting me up into the air. I surge up to the castle's top tier, shouting to the intruder, "You do not belong here! Come face me and explain your sacrilidge!" I rush into the Grand Hall that once held the Princesses of Heart, with the Door to Darkness on the higher platform. Placed in front of the walls of the lower room are grave markers, with one in the center between the stairs up to the higher platform. In the center of the upper platform is a case just like the ones that held the princesses, yet it lies empty. I leap up to the railing on the upper platform and I see a figure looking at the doorway created by the darkness into the unknown. I swipe my hand through the air, and a barrier comes to cover the doorway as I snarl, "I do not tolerate anyone in this sacred place! Explain yourself, Kakashi!"

Kakashi turns to look at me, genuinely surprised at my appearance. "I wanted to do some digging into your character, and where do I find myself but a whole new world. Just where exactly are we, might I ask?" I shout at him, "That is not the point, Kakashi! You stand before ones I love who have since died! In a place where my failure is laid bare! At empty graves where bodies should be! Why did you come to my most private sanctum in my mind, when you should have come straight to me?!" He looks me dead in the eye and asks the one question I never wanted to answer, "Why does it seem there is one grave set out up here with what seems to be an empty coffin?" I wince at this as I tell him, "Does it really matter? I don't really think it's any of your business to begin with. It isn't for anyone you would know, since you can't claim to even know of me after all." He raises an eyebrow at this as I lower myself to the floor and walk towards the coffin, placing my hands on the surface. He inquires, "True, I don't know you. Hence why I'm doing some investigating. Yet that didn't really confirm or deny who the coffin is for, but I get the hint. It isn't something you'd tell anyone, especially someone who'd just walked into this place uninvited." I take one look at him and I know exactly why he's here. "You came here to find out my intentions just like the Anbu would with a prisoner." He doesn't flinch, but I wave my hand in the air at him. "Of course you can't trust me or anything I would say. I am a stranger and my arrival was very noisy after all. But I would expect you to use truth serum on me, not this intrusion of my mind and subconscious. Minus 50 respect points, Kakashi." He doesn't move an inch as I circle him, so I continue my examination of the situation. "Either the Hokage is desperate, or Danzo might have thought to interrogate me first. At least it's you, I know you enough to not expect any form of genjutsu torture, but you could if you were so inclined. Criminey, what a headache this is! I despise internal politics, hell any politics! But instead of us debating back and forth, let's just take this outside." I summon my Keyblade and point it right at the Door to Darkness, removing the barrier around it. The doorway changes into a portal of light and I jump into the door headfirst before Kakashi can stop me.

I wake in a bare room with barely any lights, tied to a wooden chair. I lift my head and there are Kakashi and the Hokage standing in front of me. Both of them look very alarmed as I snap the bindings and slowly stand up. The Hokage shouts, "I thought she was completely under your genjutsu!" Kakashi looks at me and says, "She was! I have no idea how she-" I bring out the Keyblade and say to them, "Such a handy tool, it locks things and unlocks them. Including spells of containment meant to hold others in thrall." I look to the Hokage and say, "Lady Tsunade, I shall answer all your questions shortly. However, I have a bone to pick with Kakashi-dono, so I will have to keep you waiting." I walk forward, stopping right in front of him. I then grab him by the collar and lift him off the ground, "Now then my intruder, explain why exactly you went so deep into my mind! All the stealthy genjutsu in the Leaf Village archives won't make a difference to me when you've come so far in!" He just looks at me and then he gives one of those carefree smiles, "Was I to far in? I didn't notice. I was too curious to-" Before he can finish I slap him hard in the face. "Do NOT play the naive card with me, Kakashi Hatake! I know you are far to skilled and far to smart to have NOT known EXACTLY where you were going! You have proven you are much too skilled and perceptive to make such a fortuitous blunder! I just didn't think you would violate the most sacred parts of me, when you KNOW what it means to carry ghosts with you! Such violation of ones thoughts and secrets is considered rape, by all rights I should have hanged you for your desecration on the spot!" He looks at me again, his eyes full of anger as he gently breaks my hold on his collar. "You haven't the slightest idea of who I am, so don't act like you know me." I snarl and tell him, "But I do know a few key things about you, Kakashi! One of which pertains to the guilt you feel for the deaths of your team mates, Obito first and then Rin soon after." The look on his face is of utter shock, so I steel my stance to emphasize my words, "How does it feel to have the roles reversed, Kakashi-dono? Cuts to the bone, does it not? You dared to invade my soul and it's locked away recesses, your footsteps will leave footprints behind in the dust on the floor. For every truth you might pilfer in such a manner, you leave your own secrets vulnerable to be gleaned by me in turn. So be aware of this should you ever dare do that to me again!"

The air leaves my lungs from a hard punch to my chest. My ribs crack as I go sailing and I hit the wall right on my spine. The impact drives any remaining air from me as I slide to the floor and fall over onto my side. My head is ringing as blood trickles out my nose, the old scar on my back beginning to weep. Tsunade has her fist out and I can tell she wasn't going gentle, "Don't for one second think you can insult Kakashi in front of me! I expect you to answer for the chaos you caused! I demand answers about what the hell is going on in my village!" My vision goes blurry as someone walks up behind her before she can advance, "Enough, Tsunade. You aren't getting anything out of her if you break her. Shizune, you mind bringing in that gurney and helping our guest, please?" My eyes go wide as I recognize the voice._ Oh, CRAP! When the hell did he come back to the village?!_ I feel hands go gently around me as someone lifts me off the floor. I get laid on a gurney as a breathing mask gets placed over my face. The gurney gets adjusted so I sit up straight as I regain the ability to breathe. Shizune begins working on my new injuries as my head gets tilted up, the medical jutsu weaving through my chest and back. There looking right at me is Jiraiya, the one person I had expected to be elsewhere. He smiles down at me with a look of amusement, "Such lovely waves of hair you have, trouble maker. And your eyes are the softest shade of green, like the new buds of the spring. I do apologize for the treatment you have received since coming into the care of our village." He looks over at Tsunade and Kakashi, "You both know better than to use such invasive jutsu on a wounded individual. And you definitely know better than to invade so deeply into the mind of someone who has done no actual harm to the village." Tsunade opens her mouth, when Kakashi cuts her off. "Yes Jiraiya, I did protest when the Hokage told me to do so. It was clear if I did not, she would have someone else do so, and they would not be as gentle." Tsunade cuts him off before he can add any more. "You have no right to barge in here, Jiraiya! I have no time for pleasantries or kid gloves! She has information, and I will have it! I'm not going to let those things attack the village again, and I'm certainly going to catch that would be assassin who came after me when they showed up!" My eyes fly open at this, _WHAT?! Someone attacked the Hokage during the escapade?_

I scramble to take the face mask off, but Jiraiya puts his hand over mine to stop me. "Easy, trouble maker. You're saying someone had the gall to attack you, Tsunade? I find it hard to believe that there wasn't a body lying on the floor of your office, if that's the case." She stares at him, "I made sure they were dead, Jiraiya. But then the body just dissolved into smoke, like it was swallowed by shadows." I clench the gurney as I finally get the mask off, "And I'm guessing they were in a black coat that had a hood completely covering their head and face?" Tsunade looks at me and I know it's true. Jiraiya puts the mask back on me, "Well, it seems you have a better idea of what's going on then we do. Here then, write down what you want to say." He brings out a scroll and opens it. Before he can bring out a brush, I take my finger and cut it open with a flick of my nails. My aura blooms and the scent of lavender takes to the air. I place my finger on the page and the blood flows like living ink across the scroll, weaving over the surface like a living tapestry. The scenes play out the events of how the Heartless came to be, the way they feed, and their ultimate goal. As the healing settles across my chest, my breath comes easier and the living tapestry becomes easier to manipulate. The trials I have faced against the Heartless flow over the paper, along with the trials against Organization 13 and footnotes about the few known Key Bearers I have met. I then take the scroll and throw it across the room, weaving a new spell in the process. The scroll catches fire in a blaze of cold blue flames as I continue to work the spell. A figure emerges of me in full armor beating back the Heartless. As the scroll burns, both Vash and Wolfwood enter the fray. We continue the fight until the last Heartless dissolves and we give a cheer of triumph. The vision then fades and the flames finally consume the scroll. I then remove the breathing mask and look at Jiraiya as I huff out, "Short version enough, or do you want chapter and verse? There's a full file of all my information in my bag, every scrap of data is in it. But instead of me getting it, I have a better idea, let's see about tracking that assassin and see what we're dealing with."

Without waiting for an answer, I jump off the gurney and grab out my music player from my pocket, the sounds of my techno station starting to play. I take my fingers and weave them around me, searching for the traces of the assassin as I build my aura. "Like I'm about to let any of these filth change the outcome of the last beatdown I gave! I call shenanigans and wave the yellow card on that! Now then, where did you slink off to..." The magic weaves over me and the whole room, placing a sigil full of symbols at my feet. Each section of the sigil spins slightly, some very slowly, some fast, while others tick back and forth like a pendelum as I slowly turn from one direction to another, weaving my hands over the air along unseen threads. I pass over each connection that lies in the scrying, catching snippets of information as I search. I practically dance in place as I search through the whole village with the scrying spell. "Not there... Nope... Feint on that end... Nope... No... Another feint... Where the frigginzecrap did you slink to?!" I throw more charge into my aura, the color appearing across my skin and my hair lifts as the charge intensifies. All eyes are on me as I weave the scrying spell to find my quarry. I can hear Kakashi murmur, "Her chakra is, without a doubt, amazing! It's like nothing I've ever seen before!" I continue to weave as the minutes tick by, the strain starting to make my limbs shake as another song plays. "Not the song I'd prefer, but it's adequate since I enjoy abusing my limits." Jiraiya leans against the wall, a look of amusement on his face. "I take it you have a song for every occassion, trouble maker. You might want to finish up before you fall over." I take my anger and fuel it into the spell, "Agreed, Jiraiya-sensei. Screw playing nice. Time for the gloves to come off! There's no way they can hide from this deep rooted tracing, so we'll have an answer in five!" My aura sharpens and my wings come blooming out of my back. The color of my aura surrounds my skin and lifts me completely off the floor. I pour all my power into the air and then snap it like a sound vibration across the whole village, sending my tracing through every thread instead of one at a time. I pick up the trace almost instantly and growl deep in my throat, "Oh, you pretentious little curr!" I then take my hand and snap my aura around Tsunade, ripping her shadow right off the wall and sending it crashing to the floor. As the shadow solidifies and writhes on the ground I clench my fist, "You had every intention of coming out once I was alone and defenseless! Your target was never Tsunade, you were sent to get me!" I jump and land on top of the shadow, which has solidified into an Anbu Black Ops whose body emits wafts of shadow. I put my foot in his neck as I kneel on top of him, and point a glowing finger into the mask of the Anbu. "Don't move, don't even twitch." Kakashi and Jiraiya flank me as I weave a Libra spell to glean more information about the Anbu. What I find emits a sigh from my lips, "...Vilg. It's an Anbu all right, but he's been corrupted. The Heartless must have beaten him." I shift my foot to tilt his head to the side. "Anyone they fell, they change. Once the victims heart has been taken, they become just another Heartless. Sometimes they retain their body, looking and acting the same as always. But this one, sadly, has fallen to far for me to attempt to salvage." I bring out my Keyblade and ask, "Lady Tsunade, do you wish to try and question him? I doubt he can even talk anymore, he's pretty much just an empty shell that moves."

Tsunade and Shizune are standing near the door. Shizune looks horrified, but Tsunade has a mask of anger across her face. She walks over to me and takes the mask off the Anbu. I see he's barely an adult, maybe 19 by his face. There is also an apparent Emblem mark on his forehead. I huff at this, "The Emblem of the Heartless. I really hate being right, sometimes." Tsunade grits her teeth at my words and I tilt the kids head to the other side. _She'll want to make sure, he's so young after all._ She checks him over with painstaking detail, but I already know what the result will be. When she moves away from him, I take my Keyblade and say a prayer, "I truly am sorry. But the only thing left to do is put this piece of him to rest. Sleep well, soldier. May your family and friends remember you well." I impale the Anbu with my Keyblade and his body dissolves into shadow. I cross myself as the last wisps fade away. "Doing that never gets easier, and I hope it never does. Once this is over, I should perform a Sending." Jiraiya looks at me and asks, "Sounds fancy. What is a Sending, exactly?" I look to him and answer, "It's a tradition, much like a funeral. A chosen priest called a summoner performs a ritual dance. It calms the spirits of those who wish to linger on, sending them off to what they called the Farplane. It is the most beautiful way to pay tribute to the fallen I've ever seen." I lean on my Keyblade and mutter, "Though the last time I did a Sending, I didn't have an audience or anything. But, it just felt right to me, paying tribute like that." Kakashi walks over and inquires, "Really, did you know the deceased well?" I chuckle at this, "Nope, only by reputation and some spying on my end. It was actually for the Third Hokage." This gets them all to stare at me. I shrug at them, "I did say I've been watching the village for a while! Seeing Konohamaru crying like that at the funeral, it made me want to do something in tribute. So, I went to where the funeral had been held late that night. I did the Sending and paid my respects, I even sent Konohamaru a small basket of fruit." I walk over to stand in front of Tsunade, "Lady Tsunade, you should be proud of all that your village has accomplished. I can see clearly what Lord Sarutobi said was the Will of Fire. In each heart here, there is a light that shines. You have quite a task ahead of you, but from what I've seen, this village shall prosper and flourish. I will assure you, these Heartless will not gain a foothold here, I swear it on my honor and my desire to protect the innocent. In this, I extend my offer of alliance with you, as well as the people here I have come to trust. I won't make a display of it, but you have my solemn word. I shall do my best to protect your village." I take my hand and press it to my side, then take my red stained hand and hold it out to her. After a moment, she takes my hand in hers and we shake on it, sealing my word in ceremonial fashion.

Over the next few hours, reports come from all over the village about the new threat that has attacked the Leaf Village. I stand to the side with an Anbu guard, as Lady Tsunade and the elders listen and give orders. They have Ansem's Reports and my files spread out on the table, with all of the photos and sketches among them. Guy practically has a fit when he finds out he missed catching me, and I chuckle as he stomps over to glare at me. Thankfully, he's stopped by Kakashi, but then Rock Lee walks up to me. We stare at each other, and I give him my warmest smile, "So, you are the protige of Guy-san. I saw your bout against Gaara. I was speechless, truly amazed at your level of skill." Lee looks surprised, as do the others in the room. Lee asks me, "You were? Really?" I laugh at this, "I haven't seen such a display in years, I was entranced by the dance of combat you gave! Though it saddened me you'd been so badly hurt. I prayed for your speedy recovery everyday. I am so pleased to see you well again, Lee-dono." Lee flushes at this, and I place a hand on his shoulder. He looks back up at me as I tell him, "In you I see a gift unlike any other, of one who doesn't know the meaning of the word 'limits' and yours are truly fathomless!" I take my fingers and summon a lotus flower for him, holding it out as the Anbu grabs my shoulder. But Lee takes it from me, giving me a pleased smile and he tells me, "Thank you very much, ma'am." I frown at him, "Hey, don't call me that. My name is Megan. Friends call each other by name, don't they?" He gets a grin on his face as he shouts, "Right! Thank you Megan-sempai!" I grin right back as Guy walks up and places a hand on Lee's arm, "Lee, why don't you go get the team for some training, okay?" Lee salutes him and says, "Yes! Right away, Guy-sensei!" He then takes off at full speed out of the room, looking down at the lotus flower to smile. Guy looks at me and says, "So, you were the one who left the lotus flowers in his hospital room?" I chuckle at this, "Guilty as charged, Guy-san. I also went to visit him so I could use some healing spells to lessen his pain, he's really a special kid. As such I felt compelled to do what little I was able." Guy smiles at this and thanks me. I bow and tell him, "You are most welcome, Guy-san. Though I will freely admit, I was most worried you'd be the one to find me out there today. I so did not want to have to try explaining myself to you, while trying to keep you from killing me at the same time!" I meet his eyes and give him a grin as he laughs. Lady Tsunade then asks me to walk forward, the Anbu placing a hand on me to escort me forward.

As the Anbu lets me go, I get on my knees and give a formal bow, keeping my head to the floor until Tsunade says I can rise. Tsunade looks at me with a neutral expression, jerking her head to the Anbu, who places their fingers to my neck. I knew they'd do something like this, so I don't mind as Tsunade asks me questions about the reports. I answer with all the info I have, also noting that Ansem's Reports might have some passages written by someone who assumed his identity. I give full details, hiding nothing and giving as much information as possible. When I don't have a legitimate answer to a question, I tell her so, but I give my opinions and understandings from my perspective. The interrogation goes on for over an hour, then Tsunade asks me to show everyone my weapon. I reach out my hand to do so and light begins to glow in my hand, making the Anbu put a kunai to my neck in warning. I snicker at this and then my Paceweaver winks into my hand, settling perfectly as I hold it out and bow with respect for Tsunade to take it. She does so and examines it thoroughly, giving it to the elders in turn so they too might get a close look at it. Tsunade then tells me, "I'm afraid we can't give you back your weapons-" but I give a laugh that cuts her off. I smile at her as I say, "Lady Tsunade, there is no way for you to separate me from the Keyblade. It isn't just a tool, it's a part of me. That's like saying you can keep my feelings in a box." To prove my point I hold out my hand and my Paceweaver winks from Tsunade's grip to mine in a display of lights. This gets the Anbu to cut into my neck, but I simply chuckle as my Keyblade dissapears out of my hand. As my shirt gets stained I tell her, "As long as you let either Iruka-san or Genma-san hold on to my things, I will have no problem with being relieved of the rest of my armaments. All I want out of my bag is the mirror, since that way I can keep tabs on my friends. I promised you my full cooperation, and that isn't going to change." Tsunade taps the table with her fingers a moment before she tells me, "Fair enough. I'd like to meet with those two men you showed me in that scroll, is that an option?" I tense at this as I hang my head, "I wish they were here myself. Unfortunately, they aren't. I came alone, and they have problems of their own to deal with at the moment."

She nods at this, then asks me, "Well then, I'd at least like for you to show everyone here what you really look like. Do so now, please." I freeze as I realize what she's asking, then I nod once. The Anbu picks me up and takes a few steps back, but I tell her, "Back up a few more paces, or I might accidentally hit you." The Anbu looks to Tsunade, who nods her head again, then the Anbu dissapears from sight. I sweep my aura around me, which makes the crowd of ninjas back up. My aura comes to life as the scent of lavender takes to the air. I charge it more to make it apparent to all, blue tattoos tracing over my skin in the process. Many of the ninja give shouts of surprise, one ninja even falls over. My hair lengthens as blue and silver highlights streak through it as the shirt I'm wearing rips along my back and my wings unfold to reach their full length. The elders watch in shock as I levitate off the ground, my aura whipping around me in a gentle breeze hinting of lavender and rain. My scars are many along both my front as well as my back, my left arm and leg covered in an old burn mark from over a decade ago. As I touch down, Tsunade leans forward to place her chin on her fingers. "Impressive, so this is what you really look like. Such power would usually mean that, if you were so inclined, you could kill me in an instant and no one could stop you?" This gets the whole room to go dead silent, and I sigh at this without bothering to answer. The Anbu decides to try to attack me, sending shuriken my way. But with a snap of my fingers, I use a Stop spell on them all. They hang in the air as I take my fingers and cast Gravity on the Anbu, who falls from the ceiling down to the ground. I then cast Levitate on her to keep her from hitting the floor, making her hover in midair as I tell Tsunade, "I'd rather not, I honestly have no desire to kill anyone here. I don't do pointless confrontations, especially with people I genuinely like and respect. So no offense, but don't assume I'm a dangerous murderer just because I'm different." The shuriken fall to the floor with a clatter and I right the Anbu to a standing position as she touches down.

It's then Jiraiya makes himself known by walking through the crowd towards me, circling me slowly as he takes in the sight of me. I'm aware of his "research" so I snap my visible bra strap as I tell him, "You want a picture to save for your next book, Jiraiya-sensei, or am I not worth writing about unless I'm in a bikini?" This gets a hearty laugh from him as he reaches out to touch my left wing. I bring that wing towards him to accomidate him, giving him my silent permission as my hormones begin to stir. As his fingers run through the feathers in a slow and careful touch, I shiver at the contact as he comes to stand in front of me. He then runs his hand through my hair in a carefree gesture and my breath hitches at the sensation. I whisper so only he can hear, "You keep doing this and I'll think you want more than an exclusive for a book, sempai." He smiles down at me with an impish look in his eyes, then he steps back and tells Tsunade, "She's given us all the respect and cooperation she promised us and then some, Tsunade. I'm quite sure she isn't a threat to the village, she's had plenty of opportunity to cause some major damage here. I say we should trust her and help her in felling these creatures." As Jiraiya looks back at me, I sigh at him, "Trust is not earned by word, but by deed. I'm well aware that I made a mess of my entrance today. I won't hold it against anyone if you choose to look at me with suspicion. You should, I'm a total stranger who was watching the village unawares by anyone here. All I need to do is seal the Heartless, that's all I'm after here. If you want my help in other matters while I do so, just ask me. In the meantime, I'd like to get some food, since I haven't eaten in a bit. If that's all right with you, Lady Tsunade?"

As Tsunade nods and begins directing orders to the ninjas present, I touch my hand to my still bleeding neck and walk over to where Genma has my bag. I hold out my hand and ask him, "Genma-san. May I have that bottle of red jelly paste and my bandages from inside my bag, please?" He nods and opens the bag, sifting through it and I tell him which pocket it's in. He takes out the bottle of red paste and my gauze with tape as Jiraiya comes up behind me. Genma looks at my wings and asks me, "What are you exactly, an angel or something?" I tell him in a flat voice, "First word in my mind: broken. Second word: freak. Last word: bleeding." He gives a coughed stutter, then looks me in the eyes and I stare right back. I also mutter to him, "Next words are: cold and hungry. Then the thought of how you sound exactly like Vash comes into my head." Jiraiya then takes the bottle from Genma, who unwraps the gauze to cut a section with his kunai. Jiraiya pops the cork off the bottle and dips his fingers into the paste as I brush the hair off my shoulder to expose my still bleeding neck. Jiraiya places two fingers to my cut and then slowly applies the paste as he asks me, "Is Vash one of those two from the scroll?" I hiss in a breath as the paste stings in the cut and tell him, "Yeah. Vash is the blonde you saw, best marksman alive by my estimation. He and Genma-san sound exactly the same, both in pitch and timber. Though Vash has a lighter note in his voice than Genma-san does. Honestly, if I didn't know Vash so well, I'd mistake them if my eyes were closed." I look at Genma as he nods at me and I tell him, "Maybe that's why I asked if you could hold my things. I trust Vash completely, so having someone who reminds me of him puts my mind more at ease."

I close my eyes as I wrack my brain, "Vash is, what was that word... no it's not 'aishiteru' but the other one." Genma looks at me and guesses, "You thinking of 'koishiteru'?" I snap my fingers, "Yes! That one! Both Vash and our companion Wolfwood are my koishiteru. Closes words to that would be 'Tovaras' or 'soulmate' in my book. But I'd die of embarrassment if they heard me say that out loud." Jiraiya chuckles at this then asks me teasingly, "So then, you wouldn't be interested in a night with, say, a lengendary sannin?" I look him in the eyes as a blush spreads over my face, and I mutter, "Dang! You move fast, Jiraiya-sempai! If you meant Orochimaru, I'd rather try my hand at gutting him for the pleasure of it. But if you're speaking of yourself, you wouldn't be the only one on my list." Jiraiya stills as he's brushing a second layer of paste to my neck, Genma going wide eyed at my comment. Gemna then grins and says, "I think she just trumped you, Jiraiya-sensei." Both of them laugh as Jiraiya takes the cut section of gauze from Genma and tapes it to my neck. "So who would be on that list, then?" I slowly look to Genma, the both of us going red as I mutter, "Besides you two? Geez, I'm not sure that- Well- Do I have to answer that?!" Jiraiya teases me by saying, "You said you would be open and honest with us. Or do you not want to ruin your chances with either of us to tell?" Genma gets really flustered at this, handing me my bag and walking off. I hang my head as I sigh, "Dirty play, sempai. Fine then. This stays between us, got it?" He nods and leans in as I whisper, "In order for you: Kakashi, Iruka, you, Genma, and that's it. No one else can know about this, okay?" We then both jump as another voice cuts in, "Why is my name at the top of a list?"

I whirl to my right to see Kakashi leaned in to eavesdrop. I jump up and hover above the ground with my hands to my mouth as I stammer out, "Wha- You- Why must you do that?! You scared me, Kakashi-dono! I was just telling Jiraiya-sempai who I'd ask for if Lady Tsunade wants me to have a constant escort while I'm in the village. I'd rather have someone I trust following me around, instead of an Anbu who might not have the best intentions." Jiraiya laughs at this as he sets my things back into my tipped over bag, "Nice cover for that, trouble maker." I look at him and say, "It's the truth! I get the feeling she'll pick Ebisu and he keeps glaring at me like he used to do to Naruto!" Both of them look up at me at this and I flush even redder. I touch back down and bring my wings around me in a defensive gesture as I mutter, "I know I'm a freak by your standards, but I do have a heart, albeit a broken one. I'm still human, with low self esteem added into that. So, I'd rather not get glared at like I'm some horrid monster. Especially by the guy who's supposed to guard me, if I can help it." This gets Kakashi to nod at me, "True, it's probably why you didn't want to show everyone what you really look like. Though the sharingan clued me in on a lot of it." I freeze as I realize he's right. I slowly look at him, my face going white as I say, "That would mean... You see the threads of power and affection?" He nods at this and I start to shake, feeling very exposed. Kakashi smiles that carefree smile and holds up his hand, "I noticed the red thread on my hand as well as the one on Iruka-san, it's how we found you. I also see the one's on Jiraya-sensei and Genma-san, even Lee-san has one on him. Also noted the two on your friends in the scroll. But my big question is the black one." I let out a frightened squeak as I backpedal away from him, both Kakashi and Jiraiya looking at me with concern. I can't stop stammering as I whisper, "NO! I'm not telling you- It's not- I can't- I- Ah, curse it!" Everyone in the room is noting my agitation as I push off and fly out the door, Tsunade yelling for me to stop. I pay no heed to anyone as I find a window and take to the sky into the oncoming dusk, my entire frame trembling as tears stream from my eyes.

I land in the open sitting area near the school yard, shivering at the oncoming chill the night brings to the air. My vision is blurry and I sob into my hands as I sit on the edge of the railing. My breath comes in clouds as I put my hands around me and rub my arms. _Of all the things for him to see, and he can see the old curse! Lord preserve me, no one knows about that yet! Not even Vash or Wolfwood! How am I supposed to explain that?! Especially since I don't WANT to explain that!_ I hear footsteps coming towards me and I look up to see Lee along with Neji and Tenten. All three of them are staring at me wide eyed, especially Neji with his byakugan. I bring my knees up and hug them as I ask, "Hey there, Lee-dono. Is this seat taken, by chance?" Lee looks over at his team mates and says to them, "She is the one who gave me the lotus blossom. But I did not know you had wings. What happened?" I give a mild hiccup as Lee walks over to me, putting a hand on my shoulder as I continue to cry in frustration. Neji looks to Tenten and tells her, "Go and get Guy-sensei. She probably wasn't supposed to be left without an escort." Tenten nods and then dissapears, Lee taking my hand to bring me off the railing. I try to talk as Lee leads me over to the steps to sit me down, "It was- I didn't mean to- It's just that- Ah cripes! Kakashi saw something with his sharingan, something no one should see!" Neji blinks as I give another hiccup, and Lee raises an eyebrow at him. Neji blinks again, turning his byakugan off in the process. Lee looks back down at me as I wimper into my hands, "May I ask what it was, Megan-san?" I look at Lee and I start to shiver from the cold. "I guess I'll have to tell, especially after the scene I just made. It's a curse from a long time ago. Something that's really personal to me. I was already agitated when Kakashi-dono said he could see it, but I got so emotional when he asked, I bolted from the meeting room." Lee sits down next to me, then he puts his arms around me to try and keep me warm. Neji nods at this as he asks me, "You mean that black thread I see, then?" I tense and give a quick nod. Lee rubs my arms as I bring one wing over him to nudge him a little closer. Lee looks to Neji and asks, "There is black thread? Where, perhaps we may be able to help you with this curse and remove it for you?"

I violently shake my head no as Guy and Tenten show up, Guy carrying a blanket with him. He is then followed by Kakashi and Jiraiya, with Kakashi carrying my bag. I squeeze my eyes shut and look away from them as Neji looks to Guy, "Guy-sensei, it would appear our feathered visitor has a curse on her. Is there a possibility that someone from the village could assist her with it? Perhaps Lady Tsunade or another skilled with such jutsus?" I again shake my head really fast as I tell them, "Not the point, so not the point! All the jutsu in the world won't make this better! The Asphodel isn't supposed to be broken! I put it there for a reason!" They all stare at me wide eyed as I shiver and sob in Lee's arms. Guy hands Lee the blanket and I retract my wings so Lee can wrap it around me. I hang my head as I tell them, "I made the curse years ago, it keeps specific memories and emotions locked away. I named it Asphodel, since the meaning fits perfectly." The teens look to the adults as Kakashi says, "My regrets follow you to the grave." This gets the kids to stare at me as I shiver in the blanket. I look up and glare right at Kakashi as I vent, "I completely forgot how much detail the sharingan sees! I knew the byakugan would see it, but damn it all! I could kick my self ten ways to Sunday for my idiocy! I never told a single person what I did, the whole point was to keep the past buried where it belongs!" Guy looks at me with a questioning expression as he asks me, "Really, no one's noticed this curse yet besides these two? Just where is it, anyways?" Neji tells them, "It's a thin black thread and it's inside her chest. I can't really tell if it's just laced around her heart, or woven into the muscle tissue itself. It also looks like it's interfering with her chakra network, or it might feed directly off it. Either way, it's highly advanced jutsu, something I'm not sure even the Hokage could easily remove."

I put my head in my hands as Kakashi walks over to me. He puts his hand on my head and I flinch at his gentle touch. I look him dead in the face and mouth one statement for him to read with the sharingan, sending him back a few steps in shock. I continue to sob as I say, "Yeah, I knew you'd get the gist of it if I said that, Kakashi-dono. I couldn't take the loss I suffered, it's just too much for me to deal with. But I have a promise to keep, so I locked everything away deep inside. The grief, the sorrow, the good, the bad, every memory of my life before..." I choke on another sob as Tenten walks over and hands me a hankerchief. "This person meant a lot to you, then." I nod as I wipe my eyes on the hankerchief, "I knew him and loved him for my entire life. Losing him destroyed me, yet I have to keep going. The war is not over, more battles lie ahead. I can't take time to sulk or mourn, I must keep going! There isn't anyone else to take care of this responsibility. I sure as hell am not going to lose more people I love in the process of this crusade! I can't keep adding to the tombstones, there are far too many as it is." Jiraiya then comes behind me and sits down, placing his hand on the top of my head and ruffling my hair in sympathy. Guy tells his team to go report to Tsunade where I am, with Neji and Tenten taking off immediately. But Lee stays behind to ask me, "Megan-san, I meant to ask you something earlier. I was wondering, were you the one who prayed at my bedside and left me the lotus blossoms each night while I was in the hospital?" I look at him and nod my head, "I wished I had the skill to just snap my fingers and instantly heal you. Sadly, I don't have that kind of power or control anymore, especially when you were so badly hurt. The least I could do was lessen your pain and ensure that you would wake up in the morning, even though I spent a few nights barely hightailing it out of the room before the nurses could find me." He kneels in front of me and without warning, he hugs me tight around my middle. His hold on me is a welcome comfort, making me hug him back with genuine affection. I bring my fingers through his hair to hold his head to my chest as he tells me, "I heard your prayers every night you came, even though I did not know who it was. I knew you were there, that it was not a dream, I felt the warmth yours hands left in mine when i woke each day. Thank you so much for watching over me, Megan-san." As he leans back, I give him a quick kiss on the forehead and he goes slightly red. My laughter rings through the air and I give him a true smile from my heart as I tell him, "It was the least I could do for you, Lee-dono. Such a precious light should be given every chance to shine. Now get going, or you won't catch up to your team mates." He smiles and gives me a salute, then he's off like a shot out of a cannon to catch up to his team.

Without warning, Jiraiya leans me back to lay me down onto the steps and tells me, "It sounds to me you are too high strung, trouble maker. Let's see if we can't change that during your stay with us. I for one insist we-" He is then interrupted by a very loud shout and we all look over to where the voice came from. Standing there is none other than Naruto Uzumaki, arms crossed and an irritated look on his face as he fumes at Jiraiya. "Pervy sage! What's the deal?! I waited all day for you for training, yet here you are goofing around with- Wait, who is this?" He jumps down and stomps over to me, leaning down to eye level to glare at me. Kakashi sighs and Guy just says to Naruto, "Things have been pretty wild here today, Naruto. Out visitor caused quite a ruckus today." I look to Guy and fling my hands up in exasperation, "For the upteenth time, I'm sorry! I'm not going to keep apologizing for the same mistake, especially if it entails saying such to every single person in the Leaf Village!" Naruto first looks to Jiraiya, then back to me, the he puts his face right in mine so our noses actually touch, "So then, you're the reason Pervy Sage skipped out on me? I expected him to be doing his pervy peep show at the bath house, not chasing down one curly haired chick." I blink a few times as Naruto continues to glare at me, then I chuckle as I ask him, "I'm guessing you haven't taken time to eat yet, then?" We all get confirmation as Naruto's stomach grumbles very loudly. I snicker at this and tell him, "That's a definite yes. Since it's my fault for Jiraiya-sempai missing his appointment with you, how about I treat you to ramen. I haven't eaten for the last 20 hours, so I could use a good meal." Naruto perks up at this and says, "Really?! You'll treat me, to as much ramen as I want?" I nod and tell Kakashi, "My money pouch is in the side flap on the left. I have more than enough to treat all of you if you'd like." Kakashi leans down and grabs my money pouch, tossing it to Jiraiya as he says, "No. Thank you. I'm going to head out." Before he can leave I say to him, "Wait, Kakashi-dono! I need to say something to you!" He turns to me and I get up out of the blanket and move around Naruto to walk towards him. Even though it sets my nerves on edge, I look him in the eyes and hold my gaze to his as I tell him, "Kakashi-dono. I am truly sorry for my reaction earlier, I didn't mean to freak out like that. I sincerely apologize for everything that has gone wrong between us. All I want from you is your respect and if possible, your friendship. I swear to you, that is all I've really wanted to begin with. I hope you are able to accept my apology and extend to me your forgiveness."

I get down on my knees in front of him, giving the same formal bow of respect I gave to Tsunade. I can hear both Guy and Naruto give sounds of surprise at my actions. I stay there bowed down on my knees until Kakashi kneels down and puts a hand on me, "Apology accepted then, Megan-san. Actually, I don't see why you feel you need to apologize. I myself did do a few things you had every right to be upset over." I look up at him and say with a light note, "You mean those things that I already forgave and forgot? I have no idea what you could mean by these mysterious events." He chuckles at this and helps me up. Guy laughs at this, then gives me a smile and says to us, "Well, now that this is all settled, I'm going to go and check on my squad. Let me know if anything else comes up, I'll come to help straight away." He dissapears as Kakashi squeezes my hand and tells me good night. Then he too is gone as I smile and look to the sky where the stars begin to make an appearance. Naruto puts his fist in the air and shouts, "OKAY! Let's go get some ramen! You coming, Pervy Sage?" Jiraiya nods and stands up, "I'm going to have to, since we can't allow out friend here to handle any of her things at the moment." This get Naruto to look at us as Jiraiya grabs my bag and I reach down for the blanket. "Wait, what? How come?" Jiraiya sighs as I tell Naruto, "I'm a suspected terrorist and major threat to the village. At least that's how the Hokage is playing it." Naruto sputters at this and shouts, "WHAT?! Granny Tsunade branded you a criminal?! That is so not cool! I'm gonna go give her a piece of my mind!" Before Jiraiya can yell at him, I say to Naruto, "And pass up the treat of ramen? You go yelling at her, I withdraw the ramen offer." He whirls around at this and grumbles at me. I hold out my hand and take his as I say, "In any event, my name is Megan. I take it you are the Naruto destined to be Hokage?" He looks up at me, then he grins and shakes my hand as he tells me his favorite phrase, "Believe it!"

We get to Naruto's favorite ramen shop and we all sit as Naruto asks for three bowls right away. Jiraiya leans in and tells me, "You're going to regret treating him, he'll clean you out." I laugh at this and tell Jiraiya, "Open the pouch and then judge, sempai." He does so and out spills wads of paper money, bringing a startled look to his face. I ask for one bowl of ramen for myself and Jiraiya as Naruto smiles up at me. As I go to look at him, someone comes up behind us and asks, "So, I take it you guys just got here?" I turn to see Iruka walk up and pat Naruto on the head as Naruto exclaims, "Oh, Iruka-sensei! You going to join us for a bowl of ramen?" I nod at Naruto and say to Iruka, "I'm treating so take a seat, Iruka-san. In fact, I insist you join us. I'm sure you haven't gotten to spend time with Naruto in a while." Iruka smiles at this and takes a seat, so I order a bowl for him as well. I take the teapot and carefully pour him a cup, then do the same for Jiraiya as we wait. I ask if Naruto wants some and he nods his head yes. I pour it for him as Iruka asks me, "So, I heard you found out about how Kakashi found you?" I still as I set the teapot down and look at Iruka as Naruto goes to drink out of his teacup. I put my hand over the top of his cup before he can scald his tongue and flick him lightly on the nose, "Naruto-chan, it's called hot tea for a reason. Don't burn yourself." He blushes at this and blows on it as I tell Iruka, "Yes, it also made me realize he gleaned even more than just that. It was very unnerving, some things I just don't want others to know about. Even mind readers have a concept of privacy. I might not trade in secrets, but I do have some that must stay buried." I sigh at this as Jiraiya tells me, "Not used to needing to guard yourself or your secrets so closely, are you?" I give an undignified snort at this as I look over at him, "Secrets that would claw and shred you to pieces, so don't push it sempai. You try digging up graves in my cemetery, I'll let the monsters eat you." Jiraiya laughs at this and I smirk, "Yet again, people think I'm kidding! You don't want to know half the crap I've had to deal with over the years! It would turn even Orochimaru's hair white!" Jiraiya smirks and raises an eyebrow at me as Iruka sets his tea cup back down.

Our ramen orders come up and Naruto digs in with gusto. I give a small prayer of thanks and undo my chopsticks as Naruto asks me, "So, you've seen really scary stuff? Like what?" I stir the noodles and tell him, "It depends. Is this multiple choice or essay, Naruto-chan?" Naruto snickers at me as Iruka tells me, "Lady Tsunade gave me that binder with Ansem's Reports to have copied down. But I must admit, some of the stuff in there concerned me." I nod as I eat, then I say to them, "Well let's see what comes to mind off hand. There have been ghouls, werewolves, sinspawn of varying sizes and strengths. Those ancient Virage were a right pain to kill. But just as difficult were those ancient weapons and war machines under that abandoned city state a few years back. There were a ton of vampires that ranged from pathetic to deadly scary. One of which I will NEVER want to fight, not for any reason on even my best day! There were warlocks, a few necromancers, a couple of titans, more than a few demigods. An entire legion of ancient demons summoned from the depths of the underworld, that story would fill several books to tell in detail. Let's not forget the years I spent adventuring and fighting in Azeroth, gorgeous world and full of rich cultures and history. From preventing what they called 'The Cataclysm' to exploring the undiscovered island of Pandaria and all it's wonderous mysteries. The biggest campaign I was there for was fighting the undead scourge in Icecrown Citadel, not to mention killing their puppetmaster leader the Lick King." I give a sigh as my entire face goes melancholy, "That whole raid on the Citadel tops my most loathed campaigns, considering who the Lich King once was. He was once a man by the name of Prince Arthas Menethil of Lordaeron, loved by his people and a beacon of righteousness to his fellows. Few have fallen so completely into darkness as he did. From noble beginnings, his decisions led him to corruption and despair. What he sought to destroy led to his discovery of a weapon of great power, the cursed runeblade Frostmourne. The dias it rested on had these words carved upon it, 'Whosoever takes up this blade shall wield power eternal. Just as the blade rends flesh, so must power scar the spirit.' The moment Arthas touched his fingers to Frostmourne, his soul was lost to the servitude of the Lich King. He slaughtered those he loved, including his own father and the kingdom he sought to protect he himself laid to ruin. His victims numbered in the hundreds of thousands by the end of it, with him being both the first and the last."

I pinch the bridge of my nose with my fingers as I continue, "I hated having to help kill him, it honestly broke my heart to do so. I'd fought shoulder to shoulder with that man once, he even shielded me from a fatal blow I couldn't avoid. Went right through his pauldron and nearly took his arm off, but he was more concerned with the chains holding me immobile than the metal hook in in his shoulder. That whole fight was horrid, we'd had to desecrate a whole city full of undead scourge and innocent people alike. All had been poisoned and would have died regardless, we'd had to raze the whole city to keep the populace from infecting anyone else. But it wasn't all battles and bloodshed when Arthas and I were together. We'd chatted and even danced together on numerous social occasions before we found ourselves fighting on the same battlefield together." Jiraiya notes the way I finger the ring on my hand, and his eyes go wide to note, "You were to marry, weren't you..." I nod automatically as I give a very hard sigh, "Yep. I hadn't taken up being a Key Bearer yet, I fully intended to stay on Azeroth and never leave. I swore to him that I would always bring light to him amidst the darkness. As Arthas promised unto me both his heart and his kingdom, yet in the end he laid both to ruin. Before he lost his way and changed into a monster known as the Lich King. I kept my word, I went all the way to wrest his soul from the Lich kings hold, yet I lost him regardless. Arthas could have been so much more, but instead he will be remembered only for his fall into darkness and his legacy of torment. Remembered as a traitor to his people and a soul whose name will be cursed for all time. Will anyone ever remember to mourn the man or will they simply choose to damn the monster? Does such a concept even cross the mind of others, or am I just being overly sensitive again?" I give a mild chuckle as tears sting the corners of my eyes, "So much loss, yet the only one who goes to his final rest is myself. I pulled a special trick I learned and encased his frame inside a diamond casket. All so time might never ravage what was left of him. Wolfwood always tells me that I feel far too much, but Vash tells me it's a good trait to have. I would like to believe so, but during times like these I wish I could feel nothing at all." Tears burn my eyes and patter onto the counter as Iruka touches my shoulder in sympathy, Naruto watching me with noodles hanging from his mouth. Jiraiya says to me, "Sounds like quite the tragedy, I take it you've had to take up arms against comrades and loved ones before." I nod my head and give a long sigh, "Worst torture ever invented in my book. But I did move the body of Prince Arthas to where no one should be able to disturb the remains. It was hard enough for me to help kill him to free him from the control the darkness had over him, but the idea of someone desecrating his grave was just too much for me to bear. Though I'm sure if anyone finds out I did so, I'd be in deep trouble with most of the rulers of the big factions! But a few would be more than sympathetic to my viewpoint, I know the Prophet Velen wouldn't condemn me for my choice. But it's all a moot point, I don't think I'll ever get the chance to go back to get in trouble." I take a moment to eat as Naruto tells me, "Wow, you sound like you've led a pretty hectic lifestyle. How long have you been doing this exactly?" I take a drink of water and tell him, "All my life, Naruto-chan. Ever since I was five and showed the talents of spell casting, I've been adventuring all over and fighting against bad guys. So it's been twenty years and a few months added on." Everyone gives me a surprised look as I smile at them, "Yeah, I'm young looking for my age of twenty-five. I've learned to take the surprise as a compliment."

I note that Jiraiya has finished his cup of tea and I pour him another. He nods in thanks as I ask Iruka, "So, did you also hear about the curse on me?" Iruka nods at this as I fish more noodles out of the bowl, Naruto already working on his fourth bowl. "Yeah, Kakashi found me and told me. I'm sure it's painful. But curses aren't supposed to be pleasant, are they?" I chuckle at this with noodles in my mouth, then swallow. "Duh! That's a given! Though it's scads better than the original curse that witch tried using on me. That one is so not fun to die from and close to impossible to counter." Jiraiya finishes his bowl and he raises an eyebrow at me in question as I say, "Hang on a sec and I'll demonstrate for your viewing pleasure." I put my hands together to use ice magic and when I bring my hands apart, there in between them is a well sculpted anatomical heart. I set it's still fogging visage on the table, Iruka and Naruto leaning in a little as I tell them, "The original curse is called a Blood Noose. It's fatal and it is said that dying is the best part of it." I take the tips of two fingers and spin a golden thread around the heart as I continue, "Though the process takes hours if not days, this is the basic idea behind it." The golden thread weaves itself around the heart, then squeezes tight and slices it to pieces. As the remnants of ice clatter onto the counter top, Naruto jumps out of his seat. "Whoah, that's horrible!" I take another sip of my water as Jiraiya takes the pieces of the heart into his hands and Iruka just looks agast. I finish my bowl of ramen and set it out of my way as Iruka tells me, "So, that's why the curse is threaded into your heart. Since it's design was to... Well-" I laugh as he fumbles for words, "To leave a shredded mess? Yeah, it was too far in for me to take out, so I had to improvize." I put my arms onto the counter and sigh, "Any time I try to come to terms with my past, the noose tightens it's grip again. But there's no point in remembering, it's better to let it stay buried in the past where it belongs. I can think of worse things, like living a long life alone . Thankfully, I plan on dying on a battlefield. Fist raised high and dragging as many enemies behind me as possible. I started this whole crusade with a bang, so I'm going to finish it the exact same way, if not more flashy and full tilt forwards."

As Naruto finishes his bowl, I get up and walk out of the ramen shop and into the night air. The breeze ruffles my hair as I walk slowly down the street with Iruka behind me. I look up at the stars and reach my hand up to the heavens, "I have loved the stars to fondly to be fearful of the night. Though the heavens may be out of my reach, at least I can enjoy the view." I look to Iruka as I say, "Also, having some new friends to keep me company is a definite plus! I'm so glad I get to actually meet with you people instead of watching from a distance. Working from behind the stage get's a bit lonely after a while." Naruto runs up to me out of the ramen shop and Jiraiya follows behind him. I stretch my arms and then look over my shoulder at them. "I'm thinking tonight is far to nice to just turn in so early. Anyone up for a dip at the waterfall outside of the village?" This gets all three of them the stare at me and then Naruto says, "Well, the new co-ed bath house is open all night. But you'd be asking for it with Pervy Sage around." I snort at this and tell Naruto, "Considering I've seen my figure, I'm completely fine with it, Naruto-chan. Heck, I'd be surprised if my figure even makes it onto Jiraiya's top ten list." Jiraiya chuckles at this and says to me, "Well, it's not like you can afford to go without me. I do have all your money right now." I snicker at this and say, "Oh really? You willing to bet on that, sempai?" He gives me a quizzical look as I hold out one of the wads of paper money from my pouch. Iruka and Naruto look impressed and Jiraiya tells me, "Sneaky, I didn't even see you grab that one from the table." I chuckle as I walk and tell him, "50 points for me then. Well I'd like a hot soak after that escapade, so hurry up. I do expect all of us to wear some kind of swim wear, since they don't have public bath houses where I come from." Jiraiya laughs and follows along behind me, followed by Naruto as Iruka shakes his head and says, "Ah, what the heck. Might as well."

The outdoor bath is huge as well as deep enough to double as a swimming pool. I turn on my music player and step in with a pleased sigh. I'm well aware that the bath is for both men and women with no barrier in between, so I'm at least wearing my two piece under the towel. But I honestly don't see the point in hiding my figure, so I remove the towel the minute the water is up to my knees. I hear the door to the mens changing room open and Naruto runs in behind me, "Yeah, this is great! OW! HOT!" He slips and splashes me full in the face. I swipe the water out of my eyes as he apologizes with a worried look on his face. I wring my hair out and tell him, "It's fine, Naruto-chan. It's just water, no harm no foul." I hear Jiraiya and Iruka come in and I tell them, "Come on in you two, the water's great." But neither one of them steps in, so I turn to give them a questioning look. Both of them are in towels and swimming trunks just like Naruto, but both of them are staring wide eyed at me. Naruto then notices they haven't come in yet and asks them, "What's wrong? What are you both staring at-" Then Naruto turns and looks at me and he too stares. My swimsuit is strapless on top with short boxers for the bottom, leaving a lot of my figure exposed. Which means all my scars are on full display, from the large burn on my left side that snakes over my arm and leg, the deep gash along my left shoulderblade, and the claw marks on my chest. The most prominent is the scar where a large Heartless tried ripping me open, which has left a big angry mark on my front. I levitate off the waters surface, which causes my hair to lift up off my shoulders. My laughter is light and carefree as I tell them, "I told you, I've been fighting a while. Scars are a given, or is it the fact I'm not self conscious about them the issue? Perhaps it isn't the scars, but my figure in itself?" Jiraiya gives his head a shake and Iruka just coughs at this, getting me to snicker at their unease. Jiraiya tells me, "How is it you can say you don't have an interesting figure? I have got to put you in my next novel!" I flush at this compliment, then Naruto notes my levitating, "Hey wait a minute, you're feet aren't even touching the water! How're you doing that?!"

I take my foot and sweep it around, sending a splash right in Naruto's face. He sputters as I come down and laugh at him. Jiraiya then finally gets in and I push the wading bucket with the sake towards him. He catches it and thanks me as Iruka gets in behind Jiraiya. Then we all look as the mens changing room door opens again and in walks Asuma and Shikamaru. Both of them are also in swimming trunks and towels, but they look just as stunned at my presence and my scars as the others. I walk out and offer my hand in introduction as Asuma shakes it and then Shikamaru does the same. We all spread out and around as I sit in between Jiraiya and Iruka, pouring the sake as we enjoy ourselves. Shikamaru notes my music player as the song switches to Comatose by Skillet. I smile and tell him, "Music is my number one addiction, one of the few things that I can enjoy to no end." I note Asuma needs a refill and grab a new sake bottle and pour it for him. He thanks me as Iruka comments, "Well, no news from how bad things are in neighboring villages due to that incident today, but Lady Tsunade figures we're the only village having issues with these Heartless creatures." I sigh at this and ask, "But you can't tell because no one can get to a neighboring village to scout?" He nods and I groan at this. I lean my head back and bang it on the rocks behind me, "Yet again, someones controlling them and putting barriers up to quarantine the area. Abso-friggin-tastic! I'm hoping it isn't that same sniper from a few months ago. He has special ammunition that nullifies my 'chakra' like I've got none. Or it might be that Organization 13 at play, but they seem more open when they do things. It could be a whole new mess of trouble showing up for all I know, and I'm turning it the number orange again most likely. Sheesh! Someone dunk my head in the bath already!" I take my fingers and rub my temples as Jiraiya notes my tone, "In any event, it's their move in this game. No point in letting it get to you." I mutter at him, "Thank you very much for that, Captain Obvious! It's not like forming a plan helps, I generally end up winging it when everything goes sideways anyways. Let them have the first move, it makes tugging the rug out from under them even easier."

Iruka rubs his neck absently and I ask him, "You okay, Iruka-san?" He grunts and tells me, "It's fine, just a sore spot-" Before he can finish, I get behind him and put my hands on his shoulders. "Here then. Let me do that, I've been told I give good massages." I knead my thumbs into his sore spots and he relaxes as I work my fingers over his shoulders. "Oh, wow! You are good at that!" I laugh as I knead a little harder as Naruto and Shikamaru start asking questions about what happened today. Iruka and Jiraiya do all the talking as I continue to massage Iruka's tension out of his neck, even pressing into his shoulders and kneading down his spine with my knuckles. I then motion to Asuma to come towards me so I can do the same for him, he and Iruka switching seats to do so. Asuma has a pinched nerve that takes a little more pressure to release as the men continue to talk with the two teens in the group. Once I'm finished with Asuma, Naruto asks if I can do him next and he moves up to sit on my lap. I take a moment to tickle him, which gets him to snicker really hard. Naruto practically melts as I knead into his neck and shoulders. Shikamaru chuckles at the look of utter contentment on Naruto's face as I work my knuckles down his spine to press into his back. The discussion turns to the information in Ansem's Reports, and I then motion to Shikamaru to take his turn. His lower back is the most tense and I have to really work my knuckles to relieve the tension, eventually cracking his back in the process. Finally, I swivel my finger around to tell Jiraiya it's his turn, and he gets a devious smile on his face. I take an empty sake bottle and lightly conk him on the head at this as everyone laughs. I put my hands on his shoulders and note, "Dang, you've got a lot of hair sempai." I move back to where my bag lays and take a hair clip from the side pouch. I wade back to the others and clip Jiraiya's hair out of the way, then I dig my fingers into his shoulders. I weave my thumbs into the pressure points in his neck and he sighs at this, "You are good at that, trouble maker." I chuckle as they continue to talk, concentrating on kneading my knuckles into his back. "Glad to hear it, actually. I'm even getting attached to that trouble maker title. But in any event, I'll have to talk with the Hokage on what areas are still accessible and start my search for the seal from there. Though I'm guessing something will come up, if not tomorrow then the day after at the latest." I knead my knuckles down his spine, getting a few disks to pop and shift back into alignment in the process. He winces at this, but I knead my knuckles into the lowest part of his back to finish up. I reach up once I'm done to remove the hair clip, then I move out of the seat to toss the clip back into my bag.

I take a breath and dunk down under the water, letting my hair flow out above me. Then I kick off and away from everyone to the farthest end of the bath, sinking down to enjoy the higher temperature at the deeper recesses. I float for a moment as the heat tingles over my skin in bliss. Naruto swims into view above me with a big smile on his face, which I return warmly as I turn myself upside down to face him. He points back over to the others, so I hold up a finger to tell him to give me a minute. He nods and swims back, so I sink to the very bottom. Then I push up to the surface, breaking out of the water and shaking my head. I push forward back to the group, Shikamaru saying, "Dang, you have any idea how scalding hot the water gets on that bottom?" I hold up my left arm to emphasize my burns, "I barely feel it, whole left side got burned and most of my pain receptors went out." Iruka reaches out to take my left hand and I put my fingers in his, which sends a whole different kind of sensation through me._ Blast it, hormones not helping... Oh, what the heck!_ I let him tug me forward back to my seat as Asuma and Shikamaru get out. They nod a good bye to us and head into the changing rooms. Jiraiya comes up behind me, placing his hands on my shoulders. I'm not surprised when he starts to massage the tension out as I ask, "Turn about is fair play, sempai?" He chuckles as Iruka and Naruto talk together a ways away from us, then Jiraiya leans his thumbs into the knots in my shoulders. I hiss in air as the tension builds to growl out, "Either dig in or don't bother to-" He holds down on the knots so hard, my hands go onto the seat and my vision goes slightly dark. Finally, the knots release and Jiraiya rubs his hands over where he held in his thumbs. I give a relieved sigh as his hands move down my back, his fingers rubbing over my spine in all the right places. I'm not surprised when his hands come to my hips and he presses into the knots at my waist for a moment. His hands lace over my sides to trace the scars on my skin as I snicker at him, "You're bold, sempai. I find that I enjoy that quality in you." He chuckles at this, "I wondered if this was waterproof makeup, but these marks are real. It would seem you are simple and yet complex at the same time. It makes for an interesting backstory for a novel at the very least." He moves his hands up to my neck, rubbing his thumbs in my hairline as he notes, "Though I'm thinking you were more wound up than the rest of us, trouble maker." I actually shiver and he chuckles as I give a mewl like a cat. "Mmmm! Yeah, I don't usually give myself down time for anything. I've never been to a bath house before, so this has been a treat." Jiraiya moves his fingers over my neck and tilts my head a little, getting my neck to pop. Then he turns my head the other way and again my neck pops yet again. My toes curl as he rolls my head around a few times, then he stills slightly as I say thank you.

I can tell he's had a serious thought and I'm aware of how it will most likely not bode well for me. Then he leans in and whispers so only I can hear, "You've been acting so respectful and courteous, it makes me wonder. Just how good of an actress are you, Megan?" He tightens his hold on my neck, but not enough to cut off my air. I let out a slight squeak, but I remind myself how they need to be very careful and I try not to take offense. I close my eyes and whisper to him, "I am not acting for you, Jiraiya. How far must I go to prove this, to you if no one else?" He takes one hand and puts it to my back, the sound of his chakra humming through the air. Before he can do anything I tell him, "I could just kick myself for screwing this up, especially with you. I wanted more than anything to come here and extend my offer of friendship to the Leaf Village, yet everything has gone backwards and sideways. But I know you need some kind of leverage... So do exactly as I say... and I will provide it." He stills for only a breath and I take my opportunity before my fear outweighs my decision. I slowly lean back as my aura takes to the air around us, his hand going into my back as I hold my breath in concentration. His grip on my neck tightens as he hisses at me, "What are you doing?!" I whisper so only he can hear, "Giving you leverage, in the form of control over the Asphodel. In other words, you're getting a kill switch." His hands twitch at this admission and it takes some effort not to panic. I tell him, "Place your hand around my heart Jiraiya, just for the sake of my nerves don't squeeze!" He does so gently, being as careful as possible as he whispers in my ear, "I take it you've heard the proverb: When you hold your opponent's heart, you have them by the throat?" I nod and for the life of me I do my best to sit very still. His fingers come to rest over my heart, which is pounding due to my terror as well as my concentration. I squeeze my eyes shut even tighter as I tell him, "You'll feel a thread like cold silk lace over your fingers, this will be the black thread of the Asphodel. Just squeeze your fist with your chakra concentrated in your palm to activate the curse. Depending on how hard and how long you squeeze, I'll either take the hint or keel over dead. This should only take me a minute or two for me to work this spell."

The Asphodel responds to both my aura and Jiraiya's chakra in his hand, wrapping cold threads over Jiraiya's fingers with it's power. I shiver as the Asphodel sends an aching touch through me and I hiss through my teeth, "Ah, ow! Forgot how much it takes to do one of these blasted spells. I'll give you two others to give to Iruka and Kakashi. Just place your palm to theirs and the threads will transfer- OUCH! I forgot how much this hurts, but it should only take one more moment to- AH!" The Asphodel bites into me and I hold my breath as tears come to my eyes. I feel a panic attack rise up to steal my breath away, my worst fear of having my heart ripped out nearly suffocating me. Without thinking, I reach up to the hand Jiraiya has on my neck. He catches my hand and I squeeze his tight as I tamp down on my fear. I take a deep breath and focus on finishing the spell for the kill switch, lacing two more threads through Jiraiya's fingers. Again, the Asphodel shoots tight pain through my chest in response to my casting. But I keep my composure this time and only slightly wimper at the aching sensation, though tears stream freely down my face to ripple in the bath. Jiraiya barely moves as I finish the spell and lighten my grip on his free hand, "Hah... There... It's finished Jiraiya... You now have your leverage... Just please, don't tell anyone else but Iruka and Kakashi about this..." Jiraiya doesn't move, his free hand laced around my fingers. He places his lips right to my ear and whispers, "Either you are very clever, or you are exactly as you make yourself out to be. Why would you so willingly give me such a powerful weapon over you?" I close my eyes at this and I admit, "Honestly, my mind is asking me the exact same question. But my heart chooses to believe in what I see in you and the others, so who am I to question what I feel. You may not trust me Jiraiya, but I trust you as well as Iruka-san and Kakashi-dono. So I have no problem with leaving my life and my heart in your care, I just... I simply have that much faith in you." Jiraiya doesn't move as he thinks on my words. Then he tells me, "I must say, I'm genuinely stunned that you would be so willing to lay yourself at our mercy like this. I just hope you for your sake you know what you're doing, trouble maker. Such a gamble may prove fatal to you."

For a moment his fingers ever so slightly squeeze my heart, the sensation causing me to come completely undone. My fear rips through me as I tremble next to him, the hand I have in his practically crushing his fingers. I don't bother hiding my terror, which Jiraiya can feel nestled with great care in his hand. My other hand snatches the one I already have a death grip on, squeezing tight as I start to panic again. My heart thunders in his grip as I hiss out, "Oh God! Please don't, Jiraiya! I'm scared enough as it is, please don't go any farther in proving your point! PLEASE!" The moment the words leave my lips, his hold on my heart lightens to a gentle touch. My panic eases and he gives me a moment to breathe as he tells me, "The more you reveal of yourself, the more I like you, trouble maker. It shows to me your character, who you are at the core of this heart I hold. A precious and rare gem to find, let alone be given such stewardship over. But I think the point has been proven by now." He slowly removes his hand from inside me and I let out a huff of air, falling back against him as I shake from the adrenaline coursing through my system. I let go of his hand and he brings it around to rest on my shoulder as I continue to shake in his arms. Jiraiya looks at his hand, noting there are traces of black tattoos lacing around his fingers in the same design as my own aura that shows on my frame. He looks down at me as he tells me, "I accept your terms, Megan-kohai. But I cannot promise you that no harm will befall you. I may not want to hurt you, but my village must come first." I nod and turn to him to meet his gaze, "I know that, Jiraiya-sempai. I never expected you to make a promise to me that may compromise your duty to Konoha. Just know that if any fatal harm does come to me, those two from the scroll will find a way to get here. They love me and will be Hell bent on finding me, should anything happen that we cannot fix. So, if the worst does happen... please at least make sure they have a body to bury." Jiraya closes his eyes at this, then we both hear Naruto shout over to us, "Hey, what's going on with you two over there? Is Pervy Sage making a move on you or something?" Jiraiya instinctually lowers his hand with the tattoos into the water, hiding it from view as Naruto swims over to me with Iruka following behind him.

My face automatically pulls into a carefree look as I do my best to feign a light disposition. Iruka doesn't look fooled, but Naruto just cocks his head at me as I say, "Is that what you think, Naruto-chan? Though the idea of being romanced in a bath house sounds fabulous, that isn't what we were doing." I move out of Jiraiya's hold, feinging a casual air as I reach up and squeeze the hand Jiraiya had on my shoulder. I walk over to smile at Naruto, reaching out to flick him on the nose as I say, "No hanky panky here, just coming to a political compromise. How else are the head honchos going to trust me if I don't do some negotiating with Jiraiya-sempai and the other top ninjas." I take my hand and playfully rub Naruto on his head as I continue, "It's getting really late, Naruto-chan. You should get home and sleep. Plus, you'll get all pruney if you stay in the bath much longer." He grumbles at me and tells me, "Oh, I get it. You have grown up stuff to talk about. Fine, I get the hint, I'll go." He whirls around to leave, but I grab him from behind in a tight hug. He squacks in surprise as I say, "Hey now! No leaving without a good bye hug. Do bear in mind, I'll need you well rested for whatever the enemy plans to throw at us next. I can't have the future Hokage fighting with me if he isn't at the top of his game due to fatigue." He laughs as I tickle him and then I let him go as Iruka goes to sit next to Jiraiya. Naruto heads out of the bath with a genuine smile on his face, "Very true, I like the way you think. I expect you to call me the minute the fighting starts, so I can beat every last one of those Heartless things. Believe it!" Once Naruto has shut the door to the men's changing rooms, I look back over to Iruka and Jiraiya. Iruka looks at me with concern in his eyes, but Jiraiya I can't read at all. Iruka asks him, "What did you do while I was talking with Naruto to make her go so pale like this?" I dunk my head under the water and dive back down to the deeper area of the bath, leaving Jiraiya to explain things. I curl into a ball near the bottom as what I've done settles on my shoulders to lace terror over me.

Suddenly, I feel a familiar tugging sensation on my mind. My tension melts away and I welcome them through my mental door with much enthusiasm. _Vash! I didn't expect to hear from you, love._ His mind voice is a bit irate as his image in my mind wraps me in his arms. _Seriously?! You really expected me not to find you, after what I just felt through the bond?! What happened that you would get that scared?! Don't try telling me it was nothing, your heart is still racing!_ I blink a few times and shake my head. _Am I not allowed to get scared, Vash? You know better than anyone I feel overwhelmed sometimes, so getting scared is natural. I'm fine, I'm not in any physical danger. I'm with people I trust and should be okay._ Vash brushes his thoughts over me, and I tremble for whole other reasons._ Uh huh. Why do I get the feeling you're downplaying this? I should demand an explination, but knowing you I won't get anywhere._ His warmth surrounds me, filling me with peace as I hug his mental image tight. _No kidding. But if I was in any danger, would I be stopping to have a casual conversation with you? We both know that answer, crimson bird. I'm so glad to hear from you, though! I've been going nuts missing you and Wolfwood! Not a moment goes by that I'm wondering how you both are. I promise you now, once I get the information I need, I'm coming back ASAP!_ He laughs at this, then he kisses my lips sweetly as his thoughts retreat with his fading presence. _Good to hear, I find myself missing you all the time. It's good to know you're doing okay, but please tread carefully. Just be sure to come back in one piece, I expect to see you with a smile on your face, my porcelin ballerina._ Before he leaves completely, I blow him a kiss and assure him I will return. _Like anything could stop me from coming home to you and Wolfwood. This is me we're talking about, remember?Farewell for the moment, my tin soldier._ His laugh echoes in my mind as I open my eyes to push up from the bottom of the bath. I float back up to the surface and the breeze of the night washes over my exposed skin as I take deep breaths of the cold air.

The stars twinkle in the sky as Iruka comes into my field of vision. He leans his head down to look directly at me with a frown on his face. He's standing on the water to kneel down, so his face is very close to mine. My skin flushes as my hormones remind me he's really attractive and within kissing distance. I take a breath as he just stares at me, my aura lacing over me to lift me up out of the water slightly. I come up to eye level with him, taking my hands and placing them on his face as I ask him, "You look really upset, Iruka-san. Does it bother you, that I can so willingly give you a way to end the threat I may pose to you and Konoha?" He grimaces and puts his hands on mine. "It does, especially since you showed us what this curse would do to you. The idea of killing someone in such a fashion, it makes me sick to think about it. Why would you even think to give us such a thing?" I take my fingers and touch them to his lips to stop him from asking any more questions. He blushes slightly at this as I tell him, "With great power comes great responsibility. So I place such power with those that have earned it. I see in you a good man with a good heart, as I do with Kakashi-dono and Jiraiya-sempai. I need no convincing of this, I believe in each of you. Even if you don't trust me Iruka-san, I trust you completely and in this case, whole heartedly. If you cannot understand my reasons behind my choice, just try accepting them instead." I take his hand with the Asphodel on his fingers and the marks begin to glow. Iruka stares into my eyes and I hold his gaze. I tell him, "Now it is time for me to show you my trust, Iruka-san." As he looks at me quizzically, I take my legs which are right under him and I trip him. He falls into the water right on top of me and sinks down with me in the water, my hand gripping his fingers tight. I then push him back up to the surface and off of me. His head breaks the surface of the water as I come around behind him, giving him a bare moment to get a breath before dragging him back down. He struggles in my grip and next I know, the Asphodel rips searing pain through my chest. I scream as I let Iruka go and push away from him to the far end of the bath. I get to the edge of the bath and grab hold to keep myself from going under, but I lose my grip when the pain doubles. I flounder in the water as Iruka calls out, "Jiraiya-sensei, stop!" I feel the curse unclench as Iruka swims over and grabs me to keep my head above the water. I tremble in his arms as he brings me back over to the stairs out of the bath. I look up to where Jiraiya sits on the stairs, his hand full of chakra as he stares down at me, "Well that's one way to get us to test this kill switch, trouble maker. Though that must have been very unpleasant." Iruka holds onto my shoulders as I cough and shake in my kneeled position on the stairs. I nod and tell them, "Understatement. Like you would have tested it without a reason to? Now at least you know that it works."

Jiraiya's chakra fades from his hand as he holds it out to me to help me up. I take it and he pulls me up and out of the bath. Iruka hands Jiraiya a few towels, who wraps one around my middle and the other around my shoulders as I continue to shake. I note that my nose is dripping and reach up to brush at the red with the towel on my shoulders. Iruka reaches up to my hand holding the towel as he notes, "I'm guessing that's a mild side effect." I nod and sneeze into the towel as my nerves settle and my shaking stops. Iruka looks at the tattoo lacing his fingers, Jiraiya placing a hand on his shoulder as I say to them, "I apologize for catching you off guard, Iruka-san. But actions prove more than mere words. I'm telling both of you this right now. If you think I might hurt someone for any reason, I demand you take me down! No questions, no hesitations, no excuses! I trust the three of you to do what is needed to protect everyone else here, should something unplanned happen that I cannot adjust for. So don't start second guessing yourself now, Iruka-san. My life isn't the only one on the line here." I point at him as I say, "The Heartless are drawn to negative emotions. Doubt, fear, anger, hate, all these things are what the Heartless seek. Don't let the darkness have any sway in your heart, Iruka-san! I know full well you're stronger than that, so do not let such an enemy wrest control of who you truly are!" Jiraiya laughs at this as I shiver from the cold breeze. He smirks and tells Iruka, "Seems she has us pegged. Since when did we become so easy to read, I wonder?" I give another loud sneeze into the reddened towel, "It helps when you have Shingan, Jiraya-sempai. At least that's the term I was told, I think it translates to 'Mind's Eye' or 'Soul Vision' or something." Jiraiya nods his head at this as Iruka grabs another towel to place over my head. Just as Iruka let's go of the towel, I take it and catch him around the neck. I give a tug to bring him closer, placing a quick kiss to the corner of his mouth. Jiraiya looks surprised and a little envious as Iruka goes really red all over. I give a mild giggle as I flick him on the nose like I did to Naruto, "Lighten up already, Iruka-san. If I didn't know better, I would say you've already buried me. Don't waste your time and energy on worrying, give your attentions to the present. If I have learned anything in this life, it is to revel in the time I have. Tomorrow means little when you savor the sweetness of now." I step away from him and unlace the towel from his shoulders to wrap it around my hair. Iruka just stares at me with a miffed look , his face still very flush. Jiraiya however gives me a nod of approval as he says, "A good way to look at things. In any event, we should all get some sleep. I'll take the trouble maker with me to the inn. You go inform Kakashi on what's going on and give him the last Asphodel thread. We'll meet tomorrow at 10 am at the training grounds, all right?" As Iruka shakes his head clear it and then nods in agreement, I joke to them, "If we're including Kakashi-dono, we won't all get there until well after 3pm." This gets all three of us to laugh as I head into the changing rooms.

Jiraiya and I get to the inn and I am dead beat tired. I don't even mind when he tells me we'll be sharing the same room, I just half nod as I grab my toiletries and hairbrush out of the side pouch of my bag. I reach to the other side of my bag and grab my pajamas and lotion. He goes to lay out the futons as I get ready for sleep in the bathroom. I don't take too long and am combing the snarls out of my hair as I open the door. My hair is very tangled and the brush refuses to cooperate as I growl in frustration. Jiraiya laughs at this as I sit in front of the open window doing my best to get the brush through my hair. As Jiraiya heads into the bathroom I take out the mirror and set it on the window, immediately tracing a finger over the edge as I contact Wolfwood. I leave the brush in my hair as I squirt lotion into my hands and rub them together over my very cracked and dry hands. The mirror emits blue smoke as I say to the mirror, "Nicholas? You awake, love? Answer me, please. Or are you giving me the silent treatment now?" The mirror turns hazy as blue smoke wafts out of it, and I hear Wolfwood through the mirror, "Blast it! I had to get it out of my coat pocket from across the room. What is going on, Megan?! I've been worried sick!" I sigh at this as Wolfwood finally comes into view, his hair half a mess and a cigarette in his mouth. I tilt my head at his state as he comments, "Is the hairbrush a new hair accessory?" I chuckle as I tell him, "At least I'm taming my hair, yours is a mess." He grumbles as he runs his hand through his hair and I laugh at him, taking the brush back out as I continue to fight with the tangles. "I got in touch with you because of what happened. This way you can see I'm all right and banter me with questions if you so wish. But I'm whole and safe, was just a few close calls and a couple of stressful negotiations. Can you say the same for yourself and your dishevelled state, love?" Wolfwood glares at me and shouts, "THAT was more than a close call! It was a set of full blown panic attacks! I expect an explination! NOW!" I lean closer to the mirror and tell him, "Temper, temper. Yes, I got really scared. It's due to something that I haven't brought up before. You remember when I taught you and Vash about curses?" He nods as I continue, "Long ago, a powerful witch tried to cast a curse on me. It's a very hard curse to counter, and I didn't have the skill to break it outright. All I could do was alter it, change it's makeup to a less lethal outcome. You remember when Riker came to see me?" Wolfwood stills at this and mutters, "You mean when you got the box of mementos? Yes. Vash and I could feel your anguish, like it was slicing your heart into pieces." I hear the door to the bathroom open, but Jiraiya stops opening it halfway when he hears I'm talking with someone. I look Wolfwood in the eyes and hold his gaze as I tell him, "That's what it was supposed to do, Nicholas. The original curse the witch cast on me was the Blood Noose."

Wolfwood drops his cigarette at this and he goes very pale, gritting his teeth as I continue. "Yeah, that reaction is why I skipped mentioning this for so long. It isn't the actual Blood Noose, since I'd have long keeled over by now. I alterred it into that Asphodel I told you about. Hence why it isn't going to be able to hurt me, Nicholas. Not after you and Vash are now bonded to me. The both of you give my heart a foundation of peace and well being. A reason to look towards the future instead of the past. But since I made a major goof in my attempts to parley with anyone here, I needed a form of workable leverage. Was treading way past my comfort zone to provide said leverage, which is why I had the panic attacks earlier." Wolfwood gets a serious look on his face and I know he's going to demand something of me. I just don't expect him to say, "How do I get to where you are? I'll be damned if I sit here while you're out dealing with this mess on your own without me! You brought me to London when it got complicated! I demand you do so now!" I stop brushing my hair to look at him and for the life of me I can't speak. I blink away the tears that come to my eyes as his meaning sinks in, "Oh love, you'll make me a damsel to be rescued if it kills you. I'm afraid I can't bring you here this time Nicholas. You have to find Vash, that's your priority I need for you to do right now. You know just as well as I do, we can't both be running about dealing with this other half of the problem. I'm truly touched beyond words that you want to ensure my safety and well being, but I swear to you with all of the truth that I'm all right. I came to a place I've visited before and there are people here I know I can trust. I assure you, I'm just as safe here as I am with you and Vash." He grumbles at this as I levitate the mirror to show him a view of the village, "Look, see? It's quiet and peaceful tonight. Everyone is either asleep or getting there. I'm actually really enjoying myself, I've been wanting to come back here for quite a while." I turn the mirror back to me as Jiraiya walks up behind me, so I tilt the mirror slightly to let Wolfwood see him. Jiraiya places a hand on my shoulder as he says, "So, this is what you meant when you said you wanted to keep tabs on your friends with your mirror. Interesting." I smile at Wolfwood and sweep a hand towards Jiraiya as I make introductions, "Nicholas, this is Jiraiya. Legendary sage with the esteemed title of 'Sannin'. Jiraiya, this is Nicholas D. Wolfwood. One of my two most beloved and trusted friends." Wolfwood looks first to Jiraiya then to me as I tell him, "Jiraiya is going to be watching out for me while I'm here, which works out splendidly since he's the strongest person in this whole village. Well, apart from their leader, who happens to be a close friend of his. Only a few others can even hope to match him, and they aren't even on the playing field at the moment. Everything is as fine as it can be under the circumstances, so you may stop worrying at any time, my golden wolf."

Wolfwood grumbles and calls me out on my wordplay, "Which means things already went wrong and you had to improvize again. Geez, Megan! Are you like Vash or is he like you?! Neither of you can stay out of trouble! What exactly did you mean when you mentioned 'leverage' and how bad is it?!" Jiraiya ruffles my hair and says to Wolfwood, "Things were a bit chaotic, since your friend showed up with a bunch of those Heartless monsters in the middle of town. But she has proven she isn't here to harm anyone and has gone to great lengths to show everyone here we can trust her. However, we are ninjas and therefore are artists of deception. Plus, my friend and our current leader Tsunade is very paranoid. Megan has done her best to prove to me and several others that we can trust her. Even gave us a way of keeping her from harming anyone in the village if she tries to double cross us." Wolfwood puts his head in his hands as he realizes what I did, "Oh Lord- Hence why you brought up the Blood Noose?! SHIT! Dammit Megan! You gave them this control to show good faith?! ARE YOU INSANE?! Dear God, the one death you fear most is getting your heart ripped out or crushed inside you! Yet you give them the means to do so from any distance in an instant?!" Jiraiya goes ram rod straight at this news behind me as I slump in defeat and mutter, "Thank you very much for telling him that. Should I just write out all my fears on a list and hand them out to everyone? Shee-it! Remind me to pelt you when I get back home! This changes nothing, absolutely nothing! As always my heart belongs to you and Vash. I plan on finding this info I need to come straight back to you two, that way we can pick right back up where we all left off." After a moment, Wolfwood calms down and gets a warm look on his face. "At least you plan on coming back, I've been half convinced we wouldn't ever see you again. But the question is when and in what condition?" I let out a long sigh and tell him, "When I have the name of whoever is directing the Heartless against me. I need more information, about who I'm up against and what they are planning, before I can mount a counter offensive. Hence why I'm glad I'm here in a village where information is the stock and trade." Wolfwood snorts at this as Jiraiya comments, "Information gathering happens to be a ninjas specialty. How convenient for you to have come here, then." I throw up my hands at this and growl, "Yes, it's completely convenient I have to travel all over hunting down bare scraps of information on my own. While I fight constantly against these Heartless and other enemies when I'd rather be with Vash and Nicholas dealing with the problem there. But NO! My problem escalates and everything goes to Hell in a handbasket! So do forgive my sarcastic bluntness Jiraiya, but it is far from convenient! It is an excellent way for me to waste my time and energy I don't have, while in the meantime these bastards can gain a better advantage over us all to do as they please! Honestly, someone just shoot me now!"

On cue, Wolfwood lifts up his fingers and mock shoots me through the mirror. I put my hands to my heart with a flourish, falling to the side out of sight of the mirror as Jiraiya laughs at our antics. I lift my hand up to wave it in front of the mirror as I say, "Now that I've filled you in on my end, I expect you to continue hunting for Vash without my welfare distracting you. Just try to find Vash, make sure he isn't rotting in jail or being chased by crazed bounty hunters, and keep it that way until I get back. Please and thank you." Wolfwood calls out to me, "I think I can manage that. But hey, come back for a sec." I lift myself back up to prop my head and arms on the windowsill in front of the mirror, my hair once again in a tangled mess as I smile at him, "Yes, love?" Wolfwood smiles back and the signs of his aura alight through the image in the mirror, the yellow of it playing through his veins as my own comes to life in response. Lavender teases the air as he reaches out to place his fingers against the mirror, so I reach out and do the same on my end. I know our bond is laced around him, which touches both my heart and my senses. He says to me, "Make sure you come back, we haven't had that rematch I promised you." I smile at him and reply, "I plan on it, I'm looking forward to beating you this time around." We both laugh at this as I whisper, "Good night to you, Nicholas. Remember always, my heart embraces you." I blow him a kiss and he catches it, holding it to his heart as he tells me, "Sleep well, Megan. Stay safe and be sure to keep me updated." I nod as the surface of the mirror fades back to normal, then I wrap the mirror in my hand. His aura traces along my skin, the barest scent of sweet brandy filling my lungs. I shiver at the sensation it brings as Jiraiya notes my reaction. "I take it there's more to the threads that bond you to him than simple attraction or casual relations." I look over to him and say, "Much more, Jiraiya-sempai. It is as intricate and sacred as love can ever be between soulmates. I am very blessed to have not one, but two whom I call 'koichiteru'. Kakashi-dono probably missed this, but the threads that attach Vash and Nicholas to me are more deeply woven than even the threads of the Asphodel."

I set the mirror back on the table, grabbing my brush to tackle the mess that my hair is in. But then Jiraiya picks the brush out of my hand and begins to tame my hair for me. I continue my explination as he brushes, "It's the strongest 'jutsu' or 'spell' I have ever used. I call it Bonding of Souls. No matter the circumstances, both he and Vash will always know how I am. I literally gave them a tie to my soul, they need but think of me to feel how I'm doing. That is why they are my koishiteru. They are as much a part of me as my very breath and blood. Such is their intricate value to me." Jiraiya tilts my head to the side to get a better angle as he says, "Sounds like a promising love story for a novel or two. I'd love to hear details, but I'm thinking that wouldn't be a topic to discuss right now. Sadly, we still have the issue of the village trusting you." I give a very long sigh at this, rubbing my hands over my eyes as I lament, "Which we don't have the time to establish. I find that the most frustrating part of this whole escapade. At least my trusting any of you isn't an issue." He chooses that moment to ask me with a mild laugh, "So then trouble maker, are you interested in my previous offer, or should I let the matter slide?" I go really red at this as he turns my head slightly so he can look me in the eyes. He notes my embarassment and adds, "I'm only half kidding, mind you. I find myself dying to know just how much interest you actually have with those on that list you gave me. Just between us, no one else will know." I look up at him and I take my time with what I want to say, choosing my words with the utmost care. "Seriously Jiraiya, I am actually quite flattered that you would even ask me. In truth, I honestly do deeply care about you. From what I have learned about you and what I have seen first hand, you have earned my utmost respect as well as my confidence. I'm not really sure when my curiosity at who you are deepened into something more, I still don't know what form that affection is destined to take. But I do know that I find you are one whom I cherish, as such I will always hold a place for you among those whom I love." He blinks a few times at my answer, but I turn my head back so he can finish with my hair as I add, "Granted since we're on this subject, I never expected you or anyone else to ever feel the same. All I was hoping for was friendship and mutual trust. But given how I've already screwed up most of what I had planned, I don't even expect that much anymore. I was going to attempt a formal approach, with as much diplomacy that I could possibly muster. Yet I ended up bringing a scurmish into a populated area because the Heartless got the drop on me. As such, I will not be holding my breath on getting anywhere with Lady Tsunade or anyone else after that."

Jiraiya tilts my head the other way as I give a snort, "Perhaps it's for the best, I just don't do things diplomatically, since I find politics ridiculous and hampering. I can do formality since I was required to be a noble figurehead for a while. But I have never really been a regal and elegant lady, I'm more of a carefree choir girl with a ton of added spunk and kick." Jiraiya laughs at this as he runs his fingers through another knot in my hair, "I gathered as much about the spunk and carefree attitude. You are the most unique young woman I have ever met, and that's saying something. Makes me wish I was young again, then I might have pursued a serious interest in the trouble maker with a scarred visage and mysterious past. I should write that down somewhere or I'll likely forget." I giggle at his remark and say, "If the idea isn't important enough to commit to memory, then it isn't worth publishing. Such is the way of inspiring plotlines. Granted I've never been published, so you can ignore the advice of a novice novelist. Hey, that was kinda catchy. You should use that, sempai." We both laugh at this, though I have to stifle a yawn shortly after. He finishes brushing my hair, then he hands me the brush so I can place it in my bag. I walk over to the closest futon and sit on it as he asks me, "How long has it been since you last saw your two koishiteru in person?" I sigh and fall into the futon as I spread my arms out, "Months, which is way too long. I used to be fine with being alone, now I can't go a whole minute without thinking about either one of them. I want more than anything to see them face to face, but I'm not going to until I have some answers. Besides, I'd rather bring them here to Konoha instead. They live out in the desert and have never really seen any kind of greenery in general." I look over to Jiraiya as he lays on his futon with his head propped up on one arm. I tell him, "My only real goal is to keep the Heartless from harming the innocent, Jiraiya-sempai. I have no interest in making any of you in Konoha my enemy, so I pray nothing forces us to have to work against each other. I may be a risk taker, but I'm not suicidal. I have no desire to face off against the combined might of the Leaf Village, the Heartless are enough of a challenge on their own." I close my eyes and give another long yawn as Jiraiya laughs at me, "Well then, we should sleep. Tomorrow brings troubles of it's own." I nod and bring the blanket up and over my head. I turn onto my side so I face him and say, "Rest well, sempai." I then drift off to sleep as the sounds of the night drift in through the open window.

Biting cold draws me back to waking and I hear a struggle going on in the room. I do my best to move, yet all I do is twitch. Even opening my eyes seems a challenge, but I do get them to open slightly. The feel of scales lacing over my body becomes apparent as I hear Jiraiya shouting at someone. I see a snake's head come slithering out of the blanket I'm under, and someone laughs at Jiraiya. The snake laces itself around my neck, tightening to cut off my air. It bites me in the shoulder, and I realize what's happening. I summon my Keyblade under the blanket, and it nestles in my hand as I try to use it to break the genjutsu holding me in submission. The genjutsu breaks with relative ease, but I still feel numb and can barely move. I hear Jiraiya cursing at someone as the snake around my neck tightens even more. I note that I've been bitten in several places, which means I've been badly poisoned by either Orochimaru or Kabuto. My suspicions are confirmed as Kabuto leans over me to look into my eyes, a pleased smile on his face as he notes I'm awake. "Nice of you to join us, I was just wondering if you'd be able to counter my attempts at taking you out of here with Lord Orochimaru." The snake around my neck lets up a little, allowing me to breathe again as Jiraiya shouts at him, "Back off, she has no reason to help you! Especially if you're using the Heartless to your own ends!" I twitch at this as I'm lifted off the ground by another snake, this one larger and more lethal looking. I switch my Keyblade from my hand to rest at my back, doing my best not to give any indication of how aware I am. I'm not too surprised as Jiraiya starts shouting at me, "Hey, trouble maker! You can't possibly be dead yet? Say something!" I concentrate on burning the poison out of my body with an intricate Esuna spell, closing my eyes and shivering at the effort. I grit my teeth and hiss out, "I'm alive sempai, though I'm wondering how long that will last. So arrogant and yet expected from you two. I take it negotiation wasn't even a forethought?" Jiraiya struggles against something I can't see, but I'm guessing it's another large snake.

Kabuto merely laces his fingers over the snake at my neck as Orochimaru voices his presence, "A pity we couldn't let Jiraiya keep you, but these powers you have are very intriguing. I simply must study them, so I'm going to take you all for myself." I'm well aware that he thinks he can glean my skills from a corpse, so I tell him, "My magic and typical jutsu are very different. You kill me, all my power goes with my soul to the grave. Wise spell casters reveal little, dead ones yield nothing." This gets a snort from Kabuto as Orochimaru says, "Well then, if that is the case, I'll just have to keep you alive for a bit. At least I have a few methods of controlling you while I have you under my care." His laugh is full of very nasty intentions, which snaps my senses back to full attention. I summon my aura to the air, lacing it over my skin in searing heat as the Esuna spell burns through my system. Both snakes on me melt at the contact and Kabuto yells as his hand is burned black and useless. I can feel the melted remains of the snakes drop away from my skin as I drop to the floor underneath the blanket. I send the blanket buffeting over Kabuto with a well placed gust of wind and roll to face Jiraiya. He too is being held by a few large snakes, their fangs out and just barely touching his skin. I lace my aura over him, freezing all the snakes around him as I turn to face Orochimaru. My aura sends the scent of lavender through the room as I get up off the floor, my pajamas shifting to that of my more regular clothes and sandals on my bare feet. Orochimaru looks impressed at my display and I tell him, "So, the deadly viper comes out to play from it's den. In a way, I am honored you would take such an interest in me. I would have been insulted if you didn't at least try to come and see me. But to take my knowledge instead of bartering for it is just plain rude." Kabuto tries throwing a few scalpels at me, but I simply shape my aura into a Stop spell and halt them in midair.

Both Orochimaru and Kabuto look surprised as the scalpels hang suspended in the air. Then I cast Stopga on both of them, leaving nothing to chance at their power countering the simpler version. As Jiraiya breaks the frozen snakes off of him, I take my hand and pluck a scalpel from the air. I am rightly ticked off that they would so brazenly attack us like this. Anger burns deep at the ideas of them harming Jiraiya while I was out, so I decide to play ruthlessly. I walk over to Orochimaru and run the scalpel over his neck, just deep enough to leave a scar should it not get healed properly. I do the same to his arms, leaving red gashes from his wrists to his elbows. Lastly, I cut his shirt open and jab the scalpel down to just pierce through his sternum. Jiraiya notes my actions as I grab another scalpel and do the same to Kabuto. But for him I make the gashes on his flesh even deeper, some down to his bone. I jab the second scalpel into Kabuto, then I walk back to stand next to Jiraiya as holding the Stopga spell begins to wear on me. Jiraiya glances at me with a stunned look on his face and I tell him, "They would have killed you, Jiraiya. Trying to harm those I cherish earns my wrath. It is far too dangerous to treat them with kid gloves, so all niceties will be discarded. I'm going to make sure they fear me completely and totally, they will not dare to risk themselves like this again after I'm done. Just please don't interrupt while I do this, the point must be made clearly the first time around." I snap my fingers to release the Stopga spell, causing blood and screaming to fill the room. I prop myself against the wall as both Orochimaru and Kabuto take stock at what I've done to them. Kabuto starts desperately trying to stem his bleeding with medical jutsu, while Orochimaru seethes at me. "How DARE you do this to me, you foolish child! Curse you for your cheap parlor tricks, I'll make sure you pay for this! Whatever fancy powers you have will mean little when I'm done with you!" I snort at this and comment, "I shiver in my sandals, when I could have easily removed your head. Be glad I only cut the top half of you, Orochimaru. I was tempted to go lower, but I seriously have no desire to see if you kept your gender." He glares at me as I place my hand protectively on Jiraiya and I tell them both, "Good. That look of hate means I now have your undivided attention. I forgive ignorance but once, so heed my words well. Choose to harm anyone here while I am in the village and I will erase you, Orochimaru. Not even a trace of your chakra or your DNA will be left once I am done. I will obliterate you from this existence, giving you a final and permanent death. So flee now and never challenge me again. Or else I will exterminate you and Kabuto, then purge all traces of your jutsus and curse marks from this world. I've made sure there's ample samples of both of you for me to use at my discretion. So tell me serpent, what shall it be? Do you dare challenge a dragon with your meager fangs?"

Kabuto looks dumb struck at my words, as does Orochimaru himself. I lace my aura over him to freeze him in place, then I walk forward to stand nose to nose with Orochimaru. I take my hand and trace a finger over his lips as he tries to move away from me. I whisper with as much menace and cruelty I can give, "Vainity and pride are the most costly of sins to ones self. You never should have woken my inner demon, Orochimaru. I am well aware of your power, which means I am able to hold nothing back. Such an offering of a no holds bar fight with you would be quite the spectacle, I would relish the chance to use the full amount of ability I have at my command. I would delight in the process of ending you, completely and intricately. But I am trying to make a good impression on the forces here, so I'll have to curb my bloodlust for a few days. But the rarest grapes bleed out the sweetest of wines, such an opportunity to savor such flavor should be taken full advantage of. It would be such a shame to waste it all on the furniture or the rest of the room." I lace my aura over my flesh and my old darkness settles over me from the Sovereign War ten years prior. My wings come out and they are as red as the blood on the floor, my nails sharpening into deadly claws. I feel fangs once again settle in my mouth and I know full well my eyes have gone completely black. Orochimaru actually looks scared as he realizes he is at my mercy and I give him my most wicked grin. I take his chin in my fingers and bring him forward to kiss him deeply. His taste across my tongue is of fear and hate, which brings a growl out from deep in my throat. I then jerk his head up and sink my fangs into the wound in his neck. Kabuto starts shouting, but Jiraiya just sits there on the floor against the wall. My aura scents the air with notes of bitter sulfur and I bring my arms as well as my wings around Orochimaru like a lover as we lift off the floor slightly. He trembles in my grip as I taste iron laced with dark intentions that runs thick in my mouth. I savor every swallow, holding him close as I revel in bringing the most powerful tyrant known to his knees. I then undo my mouth from his neck and bury my hand just under his ribcage. I lock eyes with him as he coughs up more red and I tell him, "Never forget this, Orochimaru. This feeling of fear that courses through this body you wear. Every breath that fills these lungs you use, I allow. Every beat of this heart inside this flesh, I permit. Every second that ticks by, my gift to what is left of your humanity. Should I change my mind, you would be cast into Hell's pit in one swift stroke. Never forget this hateful feeling of fear and helplessness. It will keep your ego in much needed check, if nothing else." I remove my hand from his chest and touch back down to hang Orochimaru halfway out the window. I give him a parting warning, "I am quite certain I have made myself clear. Flee back to your nest, or I shall make a banquet of both your flesh as well as your power. Be sure to have a wreched time trying to get over this total humiliation, the pleasure for once was lost to you!" I let go and Orochimaru falls from the window, still frozen by my power as he plummets to the ground. Kabuto yells and jumps out of the window to save his master, the both of them dissapearing from view in an instant. There is no chance that they would stick around for a second longer, so I move away from the window and take a very shakey breath.

I turn to face Jiraiya and I know I've overdone my role, since he brings his fist up with chakra in warning. I shiver at this as my wings receede and my claws dissapear, but the fangs stay in place. I look over at him and ask him in a quavering voice, "Do you honestly think you'd still have that hand if I wanted to hurt you, sempai?" Jiraiya blinks at this, but he just gives me a hard look. His tone is dead pan as he tells me, "Can you really blame me? You looked like a ferocious oni. Or a tengu or some other horrid demon from legend. Makes me think I shouldn't take my chances to even have this conversation." I look around the room as the scent of blood overwhelms me. My whole body shivers again in disgust and I look down at my red stained fingers, "I don't blame you, not for one second. That whole look is meant to scream intimidation and fear of grisly demise. Damn that foolish bastard and my temper! I overdid it, even for that scumball! It's just terrifying, how easy it is to slip back into... that madness! Oh, this is absolutely distgusting!" I hear someone jump onto the windowsill as I retch at the taste in my mouth. It turns out to be Guy as he asks us, "What happened? Why is there blood all over the room?!" Jiraiya tells Guy, "Orochimaru happened. He and Kabuto tried to take our guest from me. She kept them from doing any harm to me, but she also ripped both of them open like they were nothing!" I put my hands on the wall I'm next to as I retch and throw up the blood I swallowed. Guy gets a bewildered look on his face as he asks Jiraiya, "You're kidding? She did this?! To Orochimaru AND his right hand Kabuto?!" I shake as I say to them, "I figured that putting the fear of imminent doom would be of most benefit. But they cornered us in a small room with other guests staying here, which limited my workable options. I wanted them to never consider coming near the village while I'm here. But I overdid it, I let my anger bring my darker nature out in full display! So I am quite sure I just convinced everyone in viewing distance I'm a horrendous monster! God Almighty, I haven't done anything that gruesome since that accursed Sovereign War! This scent, this taste, this feeling, all of it makes me SICK!"

I retch again and Jiraiya gives details to Guy about waking up to find both of us covered in snakes and some kind of suppressing genjutsu over the room. He'd gotten most of them off of himself when Orochimaru and Kabuto had shown up. Kabuto had immediately declared that the more Jiraiya fought back, the more times I'd get bitten by the poisonous snakes. I grab my bag as Jiraiya continues into my counter moves and my chilling performance in full detail. I open the bag and grab a bottle of water and two of the milk cartons out. I wash my mouth out with milk first, then water, then the milk again to get as much of the taste out as possible. I cough as the last lingering traces of iron finally dissolve, but the scent of blood is burned into my nose and I feel like being sick again. I grab my bag and tell them, "I'm heading out of here to the waterfall Kakashi-dono and Iruka-san met me at. I'll be waiting there once you've informed everyone… what I did and how dangerous I am. Lady Tsunade would be a fool not to have each and every one of you hunt me down, I'm just as dangerous as the Tailed Beasts! At least the Jinchuriki are trusted ninja in their respected lands. I'm just an unknown anomaly that no one has a reason to trust, let alone ally themselves with." I hang my head and snicker, about ready to lose my calm demeanor as I ridicule myself, "It seems I keep having this lesson drilled into me, I'm to dangerous to others to have friends or comrades. Why else am I constantly finding myself all alone? But considering what I've done in the past, how can I blame anyone for wanting me eliminated? I was once a bringer of slaughter, such a weapon of war should not be freely moving amonst the peaceful populace. I was just as much of a monster as Orochimaru or the Heartless, I can never erase that from my past! Not then, not now, and possibly not ever!"

I turn to look at Jiraiya, what hope I had at making any lasting friendships I quell and abandon. I recite an old poem I wrote years ago to sum up my dissapointment, "Fates, thou art cruel and dastardly wenches! Thou enjoy dancing mine self across this wreched stage, mine own forged Purgatory of misery and slighted hopes! I ask of thee, whence will mine strings be cut and the orchestra silenced! Such existence, a constant agony for mine old vows and broken spirit! Friends for whom I shall freely bleed, come hither and end mine Hell whilst I still feel and yet breathe! Charge forth with thine solemn convictions and still mine broken heart at last! Let mine loves give their all to bring to mine darkened soul cold and coveted oblivion! Let at last this tragic tale find thine end in the accompanying twilight and mine heart left to perish in pieces!" I grab my bag as I tell Jiraiya, "Heh, still have a knack at the forges of the wordsmith. On a side note, you've got a hell of a plot for a novel now, sempai. If you do use my poem in it, be sure to give me some form of credit, if only for posterity. Just make sure the ending to the story has no lose ends, it's cruel to give hope at salvaging this particular character. Especially when said individual would very much like for the curtain to close. At least there was some joy to be had before everything goes apocalyptic on me. However, it makes me wonder why I'm so dissapointed. I should have learned never to get my hopes up by now. Sayonara, Jiraiya-sempai. It was truly a pleasure to be graced with your company. Guy-san, tell Lee-dono I will always keep him in my prayers." Guy tries to stop me, but I'm out the window before he has a chance to say anything. I ascend amongst the clouds on wings of black sorrow, my hopes of acceptance and friendship left crushed behind me. I tilt my head up and give a keening cry of grief at my failure, the wind carrying the sound across the entire village along with the traces of twilight.

I head straight for the waterfall as dawn crests the horizon. I dive down and plummet into the cold depths of the water, letting myself sink as the blood comes off me. Anger and disgust burn through me like a lingering trace of poison. I rocket through the water and up the waterfall to emerge at the top. I whirl around to get the water off my wings and I scream out my anger into the air. "DAMN IT ALL TO HELL AND BACK AGAIN! After I've come so far! After all I've done to change! How many times am I going to screw this up?! I'm not a monster anymore! I'm NOT!" I fuel my anger into a massive Firaga spell and with a yell I throw it into the water below. The entire basin of water explodes out, showering everything in the area around the lake. The impact deepens the lakebed and the water slowly returns to fill it again. I dive back down and hit the water, shooting down to the bottom and taking my anger out on the lakebed. After a few minutes, my lungs burn and I shoot myself back up to get air. I rocket out of the water again in a spin to get the water off of me. Hovering in the air as I catch my breath, I laugh at my frustration. "Great, all this power and I use it to beat up a lake! Pah-theh-tic! God, I am so dense! Orochimaru was convinced by the enemy to just take me instead of approaching me most like! But do I think of that? Do I question why they would just up and enter the village without a care? Do I take any of the signs into consideration?! NO! I get all angry at the fact that they attacked JIRAIYA in my presence! It wasn't even about them attacking ME! Stupid, stupid, STUPID!" I sink down to stand on the waters surface and I punch my fist into the still surface. The water splashes everywhere as I berate myself. "Now the enemy will know, all they need do is harm the village to bind my hands. I walked right into a set up. I can't fight the Leaf Ninja, I refuse to hurt any of them! But that means I have even less time to work with. My only viable option left is to find the seal, pronto. No Heartless, no enemy forces, no need to stay, which means no reason for any of the people in Konoha to fear me or the Heartless." I clench my hands as the water stills beneath my feet. I look down at my reflection and I see all my faults, but I put a hand to my eyes and steel myself. Then I hear someone call out to me in a mocking tone, "I don't think you'll even get that far, personally."

I turn to look up at the waterfall, where there stands someone in a black cloak and hood. I bring out my Keyblade, which causes the hooded figure to laugh. I shift my stance to a defensive posture and the figure snaps their fingers. Heartless multiply all over the lake and at the top of the waterfall. I'm completelly surrounded as the hooded figure removes their cloak to reveal the face of a young man. A man who seems very familiar, though I cannot recall the face. Cold grey eyes of almond shape stare down at me, his long hair in an intricate braid of varying hues of blue. It isn't until he reaches behind him and brings out a sniper rifle that I realize who my enemy is. _The sniper from the Quickdraw Tournament! He's the one behind this?!_ He sneers at me and I know I'm in deep trouble. "I've been waiting for this ever since you ripped my head open with that agony bomb you threw into my head. I'm the one that gives pain, not my prey." My wings shiver at the menace laced into every word and I tell him, "So don't dish out what you can't take. Basic fighting 101. I warned you once, now you have no excuses. Ignorance I can forgive, idiocy I punish." I fill the air with my aura as he points his rifle right at me. His eyes are full of confidence at his advantage over me, so I divert my intentions to pour my power into the water at my feet. He laughs at me and tells me, "Heh! Duly noted my sweetly naive prey, but Fazil Joachim Orgulho has never been known to not finish a job. Especially when it's at the behest of my eldest brother." I freeze as I recognize the name from the Sovereign War I took part in long ago, rumors of a pro assassins and killers for hire among many whispered in the ranks. One of a large family of esteemed siblings whose specialities included dealings in darkness and the evils of power. I tilt my head to the side and retort, "The Orgulho Magisters! So, that's why you are so damned good at what you do! It all makes sense now! No wonder you've been such a blight on my soul! Then I take it the occultist I faced with Lupin the 3rd was your other brother, Nestore Bajardelle Orgulho?"

Fazil just snickers at my mentioning Nestore and tells me, "Always one for over extending himself, that one. Eldest brother was very irate when Nestore came back to us with nothing to show for his efforts. I rather enjoyed watching his end, it was very messy and loud. Though eldest brother wasn't very pleased at my progress, Nestore was the perfect scapegoat to buy me time to rectify things on my end." He unclicks the safety on the rifle as I crouch down onto the surface of the water and I dare to ask him, "You must have seen what I did to your sannin messenger, yet you dare to tempt my ire? Surely you are well aware of my old reputation, the titles Grand Magus and Dark Slaughter were mentioned as much as your own title of Mage Silencer. Are you really that reckless, Fazil?" Fazil stills at this and I note the fear that flashes for an instant in his eyes. But he grips his rifle even tighter and says, "Either way, I'm pinned. I have to fight one of you, and I'd rather have you than my eldest brother any day of the year. I'm not stupid enough to try to fight against him. Against you, I stand a chance of surviving, minus a limb or two." The Heartless grow restless as I digest those words and I dare ask another question, "Fazil. Did you not once think to ask me for my protection against whatever it is you fear? It is just as well known I do not turn away those that ask for salvation. Surely you also knew of this fact?" He actually looks surprised to hear that, then he grits his teeth and snarls at me. "Now you're choosing to mock me?! I don't need protection from anyone, especially when it's offered from my prey! I'll make you eat your tongue when I'm done with you!" Just as he pulls the trigger, I dive down into the water and send it shooting upwards. The water freezes into a crescendo of icy spears, ripping through the Heartless over the lake. I swivel around in the water and dive down farther away from the bullets that shoot past me. I form a big chunk of ice and shoot it out of the water at his position, then I rocket towards the beach side farthest away from the village. I spin up and out of the water as more bullets sing by me and I jump into the treeline. I grab the Armor Seal out of my bag, but it gets shot out of my hand as the bullet punches a hole in my palm. More Heartless appear from all over, most from above the tree canopy as I backtrack to the lake.

It's then I hear screaming and a chill goes through me. I run full tilt out of the treeline and grab the three kids who screamed, throwing us all into the lake as more bullets rip through the water. I take my aura and freeze the water behind me into a wall of protection, then I freeze the water below us and lift it up out of the water. I'm trembling with the effort as more bullets punch into the ice wall and I look down at the three kids and ask them, "Damage report, Team Ebisu! Anyone hurt?!" Moegi and Udon are huffing for breath from the unexpected dip in the lake, but Konohamaru is just looking at me wide eyed. He nods at me and says, "Wow, cool technique! But we're okay! We're tougher than we look, feather lady!" As more Heartless pop in around us, I start slashing with my Keyblade to keep them off the kids. I tell them, "Okay then! I'm going to burn a hole in the floor so you can swim below and to the safety of the waterfall! You move in five!" I stomp down with one foot and circle my toes over the ice, burning an outline of a hole just big enough for them to dive into as I count down and bat away the Heartless. At one, I kick into the hole I made in the ice so that it crumbles away and they move on cue, Moegi going first to quickly be followed by Udon. But Konohamaru hesitates for a second and I shout at him, "MOVE!" He dives just as bullets pelt down where we were standing, one going through my foot as I swivel and run. I freeze the water as I move, making sure to leave mounds to give the kids a chance to get air. Much of my focus is in keeping pace with them as they swim towards the waterfall. I weave and dodge as best I can, dancing with the Keyblade as I pray with all my heart that help comes to get these kids away from this mess. No matter how many times I deflect the shots, I'm still getting grazed by a few bullets. I send a sheet of ice up underneath the waterfall, turning it into a water slide of sorts to give the kids more cover. Then I roll off the ice platform and dive into the water after them. All three of them have made it to the waterfall and are getting out of the water, then I see bullets pelt over their heads and around their feet. Moegi screams as her two team mates shield her from the shots, but I jump up and spin around to deflect the other shots as I shout, "GET TO THE VILLAGE! RUN!" But as soon as the words leave my lips, I'm punched from behind hard enough to crack ribs. As Konohamaru shouts out Ebisu's name I drop to my knees and whirl around, my wings shielding the four of them. Three bullets punch into me, two going through my wings and one ripping into my shoulder to exit out and graze Ebisu in the arm. Ebisu hisses as he realizes his error and I tell him with what air I can get, "Pull your students out of here, Ebisu! NOW!" He nods at this and I whirl around to run in the other direction, heading back out onto the frozen lake. My energy is all but spent and I have no chance to grab an Ether to replenish my magic, but I charge ahead to give Ebisu the time he needs to pull his team out.

I finally screw up when I move and a bullet goes through my knee, barely coming out the other side as I shout and fall. I grab out the bullet with two fingers, but two more shots sing by my head, nicking each ear as I still and realize I'm cornered. _Either I let him have me, or he goes after Ebisu and his students. _I lay there panting from all the exercize as I curse at the air. Fazil comes out and walks towards me, his rifle trained on me the entire time. A lot of the ice cracks and breaks apart as my spell to freeze it dissipates, but the main part under Fazil and myself stays intact. I note the sour look on his face and I ask him, "Did you expect to feel good about your catch, Fazil? You targeted the kids to make me waste my energy. For you and your siblings, there are no rules of conduct and no mercy. Yet you missed the kids on purpose, my question is why?" He comes to stand above me, the rifle pointed right at my face and he looks disgusted. Though he grimaces and spits in my face, he answers me after a moment. "I've never approved of harming kids. There's no point in hurting those that can't put up a decent fight to warrant a hunt. But my eldest brother purged most of that out of me. He did so by torturing an entire orphanage in front of all of us. I ended up shooting them all, just so he couldn't drag out their pain. Yet I know you've gone out of your way to ensure the safety of not just kids, but wounded soldiers and the elderly. You defend them, all of them, and it makes me sick!" He takes the tip of the rifle and lifts my chin up, making me look him in the eyes. I hold his gaze as he rants, "You're just like him! I've seen what you've done to enemies on the battlefield! I've had a front seat view to why they entitled you with the name Dark Slaughter! What you did to Orochimaru and Kabuto just proves you are the same monster from that war! You're no more innocent than any of my siblings, or me! All of us are drenched in death and blood and carnage! You may act all holier than thou and hold to sweet morales now, but you're just as stained as the rest of us! So how can you act like an angel of mercy when you are just as much of a monster as me?!"

He points the rifle at my uninjured knee, shooting me point blank. Another bullet punches through my arm, then another into the opposite arm as I grit my teeth in agony. He then puts the gun to my teeth and he shouts at me, "I expect an answer before I blow your brains out! ANSWER ME!" Tears stain my eyes as he seethes in anger, his breath hissing through his teeth. I close my eyes and lean my head all the way back as I give him my most honest answer. "I wasn't always a monster and neither were you. We chose to stain our hands with red, regardless of the reasons and the circumstances. But we can also choose to change, Fazil! We can dig ourselves out of the cycle, we can choose to break free of the chains that once bound us. Just as we chose to become killers, we can choose to start over. It's far from easy, but it is still an option. Regardless of the judgement waiting for our crimes, we can do our best to make up for every sin and every stain. Vash showed me that, he reminded me the Lord still sees worth in even someone as fallen as me. I don't want to be a monster anymore, Fazil! Not if it costs me my humanity, not if the price is the love I found in Vash and Wolfwood and the affection I have for those I've met! After all these years, I can remember what it's like to really live! I don't want to go back to that empty Hell that I was in, not when I can be better than that. It isn't worth losing what I have once again gained. My soul, your soul, is worth more than that!" I lean up so the rifle is pointed at my torso and I ask him, "Is it worth your survival when you're empty inside? Is it worth your heart, which will only go more numb the more you follow this path? Is it Fazil?! Look me in the eyes and tell me the truth! I demand it if you fully intend to expect equal honesty in me!" The rifle shakes in his hands as Fazil closes his eyes, unshed tears at their corners as he struggles with my words. I know that look very well, having seen it on my face more times than I can count. I know that deep down he wants to believe, regardless of what he's lived like up to this point. But then he stills and his face glasses over in trained control, locking down his emotions and bringing his numb determination to the fore. He gives me a dead pan look as he tells me, "I was born a mercenary. I was raised to be a killer. I am a monster bred to stain all I see in death and pain. Don't bother trying to convice me otherwise. I have always been this, and it is all I will ever be. You are my prey, this hunt ends and I claim you as my prize."

Just as he pulls the trigger, the ice underneath us breaks from a hard impact and sends me careening into the lake. Red stains the water around me, the bullet meant for my middle going into my hip instead. I do my best not to move as arms come around my waist and start to drag me upwards. I think of my wings and their adding into my weight, but we shoot up to the surface with amazing speed. Just as my head break out of the water, I realize who my rescuer is. "Lee-dono! Is that you?" Sure enough, Lee turns me in his grip so I can see him and then Neji and Tenten go racing past on the water, heading straight for Fazil on the last bit of the ice platform. Fazil is screaming like a mad man and Heartless appear all over the area in a very large swarm. Lee starts to swim with both of us towards the beach as Neji and Tenten engage the Heartless in close quarters combat. I shout to them, "Don't let any of those bullets get stuck in you! They nullify chakra!" Then I hear shouting as multiple shadow clones of Naruto run past. I get my wings out of the water and say to Lee, "We need out of the water. Hold tight to me!" He comes around to face my front so I can fly and I bring us up out of the water, pumping my wings to get us up high above the lake. I tell him, "I'm going to plummet so you can drop down on top of Fazil. He'll most likely dodge, but you can at least destroy that perch he's on." Lee looks in my eyes with worry and says to me, "Should I not help you get to safety? You are badly injured, Megan-dono." I huff as I tell him, "As long as the Heartless have Fazil directing them, no one is safe, Lee-dono. Thank you for removing your weights for me, now use that speed to pummel the enemy!" He nods at this and tells me, "Right then, I am ready when you are!" As I dive I tell him, "Just having you come to help me means everything, Lee-dono. But don't you burn through the inner gates for me, only if the others come to harm. Now show us all how you dance to the tune of battle!" Lee lets go and I spin away from him to head towards the beach, my strength waning with every breath as some of the Heartless get past to attack me.

Before even one of them can touch me, a huge swarm of insects covers them and I land in the water just as Shino comes into view. He is then followed by Hinata with my bag over her shoulder and Kiba as Akamaru runs up to me and tugs at my shirt to urge me out of the water. Kiba grabs hold of me as my wings retract and I tell him, "Don't waste time helping me, keep the enemy contained in this area. Having the other squads do the same would be of great help." Hinata lays me back onto the sand as Kiba and Akamaru start to spar with the Heartless, while Shino sends a few of his insects off to alert the other squads. Hinata gives me a Potion out of my bag, but it does little good in helping me. I tell her to get Shino and he leans over me to ask, "You look like death, what did you need me to do?" I tell him, "Get this bullet out of my hip. I don't care what you have to do. It needs to come out, yesterday." Before he can do anything, Shikamaru runs over and grabs him. He tells Shino, "I'll handle this. You go help Kiba and Choji keep those Heartless creatures in check." Shino nods at this and heads off to help the others. Hinata puts my head in her lap as Shikamaru uses his shadow jutsu on me. I grit my teeth as his shadow wraps around me, keeping me immobile as he then uses it to delve into the bullet hole in my hip. I let out a strangled scream as pain shoots through me, Hinata holding tight to my shoulders as she gives me encouragement. I look up into her face and tell her, "I was wondering when I'd get to meet you, Hinata-san. Wish it was under better circumstances-" I yelp as Shikamaru shifts his shadow in the bullet hole and Hinata cringes at my pain. I wince with one eye open and tell her, "Pain is a good thing, pretty lady. Give us a run down of what's going on around us, would you please?" She nods at this and turns to the mayhem on the lake, distracting me with her run down of the fight. As she notes the incoming enemies around us from opposite directions, Shikamaru gets the bullet out with a tug and I hiss as my magic crawls through me again. Hinata gives me another Potion as Shikamaru keeps his hold on me with his shadow. I tell him to grab my bag and use what's in there to make a defensive line, so he delves into my bag to get my arsenal out and make a plan of counter attack.

I note the look of worry on Hinata's face as Shikamaru finds my bomb satchel and looks inside it. I look into her eyes and ask Hinata with as light a tone I can manage, "So, pretty lady. How's about I treat you to some cinnamon rolls after this?" She looks surprised and actually blushes as she stammers, "How- how did you know- that I like cinnamon rolls?" I grin at her and say in a casual manner, "You just told me, pretty lady." Which just gets her to blush even more. Shikamaru heads out with my bomb satchel and a few of my Potions as Ino and Sakura show up, Hinata asking them to heal me. Ino looks skeptical and says, "What about the report about what she did at the inn? Should we really risk-" Hinata interrupts her and stammers, "But- but Ino-san, she- she protected Konohamaru and his team! She got hurt making sure- making sure they were alright! She- she even protected Ebisu-sensei, even though he attacked her! Can't we- can't we take that into consideration? Please?" I look to Sakura, who is going to be the tiebreaker and I tell her flatly, "We don't have the time to banter this back and forth. Three ninja have a kill switch should I prove untrustworthy. I'm not asking for a miracle, I'm asking you to let me complete my mission. Either I seal the Heartless, or this turns into another war against an enemy with unlimited resources. Do you really want to risk that, Sakura-san?" She crosses her arms as she thinks, then nods her head and starts to heal my knees. Ino squacks at this as Shikamaru comes back, "Sakura! Are you really going to help this-" Shikamaru cuts her off and tells her, "Ino, she's the most viable option here. For every Heartless we cut down, more just come back. We need a permanent solution!" He looks down at me as Ino just grumbles at this, then he leans down to ask me, "Who has the kill switches?" Hinata gasps at this and I tell him, "Jiraya-sempai, Iruka-san, and Kakashi-dono should each have one laced around their fingers. They can use it at any distance, which makes me wonder why they haven't done so yet. That just adds onto the fact we have no time to spare. We need to end this now, or it will escalate. Please, just hurry and get me upright. I'll do the rest of the work."

Ino begins to heal my arms as I inquire, "What's going on out there, Hinata-san?" She looks back up and tells me, "I'm thinking Tenten-san ran out of weapons and Naruto-kun is looking a bit worn out as well. Brother Neji is also starting to show fatigue, but Lee-san is moving so fast it's a little hard to track him." Sakura finishes with my knees and has Hinata prop me up. I unfold my wings very carefully so I don't hit Hinata who is behind me. Hinata lets out a breath of awe as the feathers practically envelope her and I tell her, "Don't be too impressed, Hinata-san. Your own wings are far more lovely." She lets out a stammered, "What- what do you mean?! I don't have wings!" I chuckle as I get up on my feet, Sakura and Ino healing my arms and bad shoulder. Slowly, I turn to look at Hinata as Shikamaru raises and eyebrow at me in question. I give Hinata my warmest smile as I tell her, "I see a lot of myself in you, pretty lady. I was very timid and unsure of myself for most of my childhood. When I look at you, I see the sweet girl who thinks herself worth little." I reach one partially healed arm up to hold Hinata's hand in mine and I tell her, "Hinata-san, anyone who does not see your worth is beyond blind! Regardless of their byakugan or their praised insight!" At this Hinata goes beat red and I pull her forward into a gentle hug as Sakura and Ino shift to my wings. I tell Hinata, "You are more than all the doubts and fears that hold you down. Belief is power Hinata-san, just believe and the rest will follow in time. You've seen this example in spades from Naruto-chan. Now you must do the same for yourself, regardless of how others might judge the effort. No matter what happens, know that I believe in you!" Hinata trembles in my embrace as I nuzzle my forehead against hers and I say to her, "I only wish I could have been your friend growing up. I didn't have any my own age until I became an adult. We could have been the best friend the other needed. I'm hoping that if all goes well, we will get that chance." Hinata let's out a muffled, "You'd... want to be friends... with me?" I give her a quick squeeze and say, "It would be an honor to have a friend like you, Hinata-san." I let go of her and reach down into my bag as Sakura and Ino finish their healing of me, which I bring out and toss each of them an Ether to use. I then reach into a far pocket and bring out my old beaded bracelet, the one that emits glowing butterflies and I slip it onto Hinata's wrist. She gasps as the butterflies make a short appearance, fluttering around her wrist in rainbow colors as I say to her, "A precious trinket for a pretty lady. I know it's not your birthday yet, but I hope you like this gift." Hinata puts a hand to her mouth in elation and her smile reaches her eyes and lights her entire face, getting the others to smile as well.

I grab an Ether for myself and gulp it down as Shikamaru notes, "We've got a contingency of those Heartless on the way, I'm guessing on the exposed flank to my left. I laid out a lot of those bombs along with all the paper bombs I had on me, but I couldn't figure the odd shaped ones out you had in with the others." I turn and tell him, "The ones resembling a mouse are Bombuchus and actually run towards a target on their own. The fish encrusted ones are Water Mines, but I wouldn't use those in the lake since we're all dancing around on it." I look up to the sky and note the flying Heartless coming down and I say, "Okay then, I got aerial covered if you can direct the others against the rest. Hopefully, backup comes in ten or fifteen minutes. Keep the beach head secured and try to take the waterfall area back if you think that's possible. I'll do my best to get Fazil's attention so the others have some time to breathe. He only wants me after all, so let's give him more than he bargained for!" I give a thankful bow to Sakura and Ino, then I'm racing up into the air with my Keyblade spinning around me. I focus on keeping the flying Heartless off of the teens and in the air, jumping down to the water on and off to distract Fazil as he tries to aim at us. I note how many of the Heartless are ones that attack from under the water, so I head back down to the beach. I circle around once to grab a Water Tunic out of my bag, then I yell for Lee to catch it as I pass back through the swarm of Heartless. Lee catches it and I tell him, "Use it in the water, it'll help you breathe down there. Get those aquatic Heartless before they become a problem." I swivel and spin along the edge of the forest, firing off spells like crazy to rout as many of the Heartless as possible. I actually spot Pakkun in the treeline, running from some Heartless shaped like panthers, so I shout out, "Pakkun! To me!" I fly headlong into the trees as he makes a beeline for me. I catch him and spin my Keyblade with me, sending the enemies into a tree. I then head back up over the lake as he tells me, "Whoo! Thanks for the save, kid." I tell him, "Glad to help, but I'm hardly a kid. What's the ETA on Kakashi-dono and the back up unit?" He barks at me, "Five minutes at the earliest, fifteen at the latest." I nod at this as I dive to drop Pakkun in front of Shikamaru and Ino, then I'm back up and into the air. I send a wave of icy air over the flying Heartless, freezing them all as I soar over the sky above the lake. They go plummeting down as I shout out, "OFF THE LAKE! MOVE IT!" The teens get clear as the frozen Heartless pummel the ones on the lake, destroying all but a few stragglers that are quickly picked off by the teens.

Fazil looks up at me and starts screaming, "BLAST YOU! BLAST ALL OF YOU! I WON'T LET YOU RUIN MY HUNT!" I dive at him and he starts shooting at me in a frenzy, one going through my shoulder as a few go into my wings and one laces over the right side of my face. My magic dissipates as the bullets in my wings steal my aura from me, so I pull them back in and decide to do something incredibly stupid. I position my Paceweaver to brace for impact with Fazil and the water as I fall, pulling my body into a tight tuck as I pick up speed. He realizes what I'm going to do a moment too late, then I crash into him and the water with bone breaking force. My arm gets crushed from bracing the Keyblade for my strike and I can feel a few more ribs crack as well. But Fazil is in even worse shape than I am, his legs bent at odd angles and both arms float useless and unmoving. Our blood spreads around us in the water and he looks at me with actual fear in his eyes. My Paceweaver dissapears as I reach out to pull him towards me with my one good arm. He closes his eyes and to my surprise, tilts his head to offer his throat to me. I recognize it as an old show of defeat and submission from the Sovereign War, a plea for a quick and clean death without the need for words. I realize he expects me to kill him, since he has never been shown any form of mercy or compassion. I lean forward instead, putting my mouth over his to give him my air. His eyes open in shock as I struggle with our combined weight to get us to the surface. I shove him up to the top and see his head break the surface, but my energy gives out and I start sinking again. Then Lee comes swimming up to me with my Water Tunic on and he pulls me back up to the top. My head comes up out of the water, gasping down air and coughing as I say to Lee, "We can't let Fazil drown." Lee nods and brings me over to Fazil so I can grab him by the collar with my good arm. Then Lee pushes off towards the beach where everyone else is standing. I drag Fazil behind me as I get out of the water and I say to them, "Great work, people. We all lived and are in more or less one piece. Sakura-san, make sure our hostage doesn't bleed out on us. I need to speak with him and I'm sure the Hokage wishes to ask him a few things as well." But then we all stop dead as deafening roars sound from the lake.

-cut off point-

I turn to see a great big hole appear over the lake and a massive Heartless appears with smaller ones coming out of the hole. As it settles it's legs into the water to stand I mutter, "Great... It just had to be a Dark Follower, didn't it..." I grab my cloak out of my bag and wrap my broken arm to my chest to keep it from further injury. I call out to Neji, "Neji-san, get these bullets out. I need to finish this fast or we're all burned crispy." Neji looks to Shikamaru, who nods once in agreement at my assessment. Neji activates his byakugan and pierces into the bullet holes in my wings. His strikes are precise and instantaneous, the bullets coming out in between his fingers. I grab my only Mega-Elixer as Naruto walks up to me and he shouts, "There is no way you're fighting that thing in your condition! I won't allow it, absolutely not! You hear me?!" I toss him a Potion and then throw one to Lee as I tell them, "Naruto-chan, Lee-dono, get ready. We need to be careful since that thing has a large range with those arms, but we can do this. I can usually manage to bring one of the regular Darksides down alone, but I need more strength to do this since this one is an advanced type. Either jump from it's knee to it's shoulder to attack the face, or attack when it plunges it's hand to the ground. Be aware it will summon Heartless when it does, so keep on your toes. When it leans back, it will shoot black chakra at you, so be mindful. Stay smart and make sure you don't take too many risks. When Kakashi-dono and the back up get here, keep Fazil from being executed since we need information from him once this is all over." I look up to see bunches of Orcus, Invisibles, Wyverns, and Angel Stars in the air as well as Defenders, Neoshadows, Novashadows, and Assault Riders on the ground. I close my eyes as Sakura tells me, "Are you sure this will work? There are so many of them, I don't know if we can bring them all down?" I grip my Paceweaver and say, "This is the final fight and once they go down, they won't be able to hide the seal anymore. But if I don't make it out of this…"

I turn to Lee and tell him, "Lee-dono, hold out your hand for me. I have a contingency plan." He does so and I whirl the Keyblade so I hold it by it's tip. I place the handle in Lee's hands to perform the Keyblade Inheritance Ceremony. I am not surprised in the least when the Keyblade glows in his hand and I declare, "In your hands, I place this Key. In this simple act of taking, it's wielder you may become. No borders shall contain you, no limits on what you can achieve. You shall champion what your heart holds most dear and hence drive back the dark. In this I choose you, Rock Lee, to be my successor. I hence make you a Key Bearer, should you ever wish to take the title and responsibility."As the light traces over his hand, everyone gives sounds of surprise as Lee looks up at me with an expression of bewilderment. He slowly lets go of my Paceweaver, so I twirl it to catch it by the handle. Lee asks me, "Why would you do this? Why would you choose me, Megan-dono?" I look into his eyes with a soft smile on my face, "Lee-dono, I won't be around forever. I have to pass this task to someone I know is up to the challenge. But I'm always running myself past the breaking point, I am aware... that I could die at any time. But your world still need defending, so this way someone can still seal the door to Konoha if... I fall. All you need do is point the Keyblade at the Keyhole that appears and it will seal. I told you I saw fathomless limits within you, and I meant every breath I used to tell you such." This gets Lee to stare at me, tears rolling down his face. I can tell he isn't going to let me have the last word as he tells me, "I am... honored you would choose me... but you are not dying today! I will not let you fall, for you are my comrade and that is my ninja way!" Naruto then agrees with Lee by saying, "RIGHT! We're all going home after this, no one's kicking the bucket today! Believe it!" I sigh at this and I say, "I know better than to argue with either of you, so I will conceed to your wishes. Naruto-chan, Lee-dono, are all of you ready?" Everyone gives sounds of agreement as the Dark Follower begins to lean forward to overshadow us all. I give one quick prayer, _Might I be given enough strength to protect a brighter future. Vash, Nicholas, stand with me at least in spirit._ I bring my wings out in full and raise my Paceweaver as I shout, "Let's finish this! MOVE! FOR KONOHA!" Pakkun and Akamaru give a howl and we all run forward to bring an end to this.

It takes a moment for me to adjust to only having one arm, but I manage shifting my weight to weave around and strike where I'm needed. I save all my magic for Cure spells to throw at the others, unless I go up against one of the Angel Stars which block physical attacks. I open my aura to flow through me and my power roars around me in a strong scent of lavender and spring rain. Next I know, more power is added as I scent wildflowers and sweet brandy along my aura. I give a silent thanks as Vash and Wolfwood give a gentle tug on our bond, then I let loose and go all out on the aerial Heartless that swarm over the sky. I practically teleport all over the field of battle, weaving my Paceweaver in and out to fell most of the Heartless that fly about the Dark Follower and myself. I then go to town on the Dark Follower as I pummel it's face, Naruto and Lee reaching it's shoulders. I dodge one of it's clawed hands as it tries to swat me out of the air, Naruto putting a Rasengan to the side of it's head. I throw Lee my Paceweaver so I can start shooting spells from my open palm at the Dark Follower. Lee grabs it and uses the Keyblade to bash at the other side of the head with relentless drive. Another clawed hand comes up to grab Lee, but I whirl around to grab it and kick out at the wrist to make it snap under my foot. I shoot down more of the aerial Heartless, huffing to catch my breath and brush the hair from my eyes after a bit of time has passed. I turn to see Naruto cutting down a Wyvern, but he gets grabbed from behind by a stray Orcus. It lifts him up and away from the Dark Follower and I dive to help him, changing myself back into my darker visage so I have claws and teeth to use. I spear my clawed hand into the Orcus and shout to Naruto, "Go limp, Naruto-chan!" He does as I rip the Orcus in half to bisect it, then I fall with Naruto to catch him under me. I tell him, "Grab ahold of me and hang on tight!" He grabs onto me so he's to my back, nestled in between my wings as he starts shouting, "Whoah! Brakes, Megan-sempai! Brakes!" Just before we hit the ground I spin myself around and away, catching his added weight as best I can. But just as we reach the beach, the Asphodel cuts into my chest and I scream as we both fall to the ground. Through the agony, I shift so I'm still under Naruto and we hit the shallows with a resounding crash, water spraying around us on impact.

My air is driven from my lungs from the impact, but Naruto only grunts. He shakes his head to then look down at me and he goes white at my appearance. But the Asphodel tightens and I writhe in the water as I go back to normal. Naruto goes to put his hands on me, when we hear someone call out, "Naruto, get away from her!" Iruka pulls Naruto off of me, his fist clenched with his chakra as I tremble from the agony. Iruka puts Naruto behind him, but Naruto starts shouting, "Iruka-sensei, what are you doing?! She just saved me! What's happening to her?! Why did she change like that?!" Iruka glares down at me and tells Naruto, "She's not human, Naruto! She already proved that earlier at the inn, she caused a fiasco when she showed her true colors! I'm not about to let her hurt you! You hear me monster, you're DONE!" Iruka tightens his fist and my eyes go half mast as Naruto grabs Iruka's arm, "No! Iruka-sensei, stop! She just saved me from one of those sword bearing Heartless! Please, stop!" Jiraiya comes running into the clearing, followed by Kakashi and my nose and mouth leaks red as my eyes roll back in their sockets. Naruto actually yells at this, "YOU'LL KILL HER! STOP! I WON'T LET YOU DO THIS! RAAAH!" Naruto then punches Iruka with all he can muster, sending him into the sand a few feet away. The Asphodel unclenches as I take great gasps of air, coughing and retching as more red streams from my nose and mouth. All three of the senior ninja look stunned as Naruto puts himself between me and the others as he growls, "You're wrong about her, Iruka-sensei! She went out of her way to protect Konohamaru and his team, she even shielded Ebisu-sensei when he hit her! She's been fighting with us this whole time on the beach, rescuing Pakkun and me! I don't care what you say, she isn't a monster! She's just like the rest of us, she's no different from me!" As Naruto finishes his declaration, Pakkun comes running towards us, "It's true, Shikamaru gave me a full run down! I'd have been panther chow if she hadn't saved me!"

I cough and roll over to get my arm under me as Naruto helps me up, "I have to get back... Lee needs back up..." But my knees buckle and I go down again as I continue to cough. I growl at this and tell them, "Lee is up there alone, doing my job! I'll be damned if he gets hurt while I'm down here making small talk about my humanity! This ends here and now, before I keel over dead!" I push up and onto my feet, running full tilt to get into the air and up into the sky. I spot Lee and I swoop up to him and grab his outstretched hand, diving back down as I tell him, "Toss the Keyblade up when I let you go. I'm finishing this while I still can." Lee looks at me and he knows something is really wrong. Before he can ask, I let go of him at a safe distance over the water. He tosses the Keyblade right before he hits the water with a big splash and I take all my power to wrap a Holy spell into the Keyblade. I fly to the face of the Dark Follower and I bash it with my one good arm, sending lights shooting all over it's head in a powerful display. The Dark Follower is brought to it's knees in the water and I dive bomb it, sharpening my power into a fine point. Just as the Dark Follower looks up at me, I pierce through it with all the power I have left. I go down all the way through it and cleave it in half before I stop to hover over the water. The Dark Follower starts to dissipate as my Paceweaver begins to shine. I then look to the waterfall to see the outlines of a Keyhole in the cascading falls, the light shining through the water. I point the Keyblade to the waterfall, the tip shining brightly. The light shoots from my Paceweaver to the Keyhole and the whole waterfall glows, then I hear the residing click. As the lock slides into place, the Keyhole dissapears in a grand display of shining lights. I raise my fist with the Keyblade and shout out in truimph, "It's over! Konoha is safe! We...won..." But then my vision goes blurry as the effects from the Asphodel finally claim me. My wings receed and I fall back into the water as my Keyblade winks out of my hand. I start sinking down into the lake, with many of the teens calling out to me. I have little hope that any of them will come down to get me until they are sure I've drowned. I can feel tears come to mingle in the water and I wish I had done better, that I could keep my promise to Vash and Wolfwood more than anything else. But I give a silent prayer of thanks for all the joy I found when I believed I would find none left.

I hear a muted splash as Kakashi, wearing the Water Tunic I gave Lee, dives into the water after me. I reach out my hand towards him and I mouth out _Lee, Naruto, forgive me_ for his sharingan to read_._ He reaches me just as my air gives out, but he pulls his mask down to put his mouth to mine. He breathes much needed air into me as my hair floats out in a halo around me, taking another breath in the water and putting his mouth back to mine. He continuously kicks to bring us up, making sure I have plenty of air since I'm only half conscious. Just as we both surface and float in the water, I cough as he says to me, "Hang on, I've got you! Don't try to move." I don't have the energy to move so I lay limp in his arms and say in a hoarse croak, "Lee, is he okay?" Kakashi begins to swim us over to the shore as he tells me, "He's fine, his ankle is twisted from all that running around with the weights off. Guy had to order him to take this tunic off so I could get you." I lean in to whisper to him, "Does this mean Naruto-chan convinced everyone with his speech?" Kakashi nods at this and he says to me, "Many of us tend to forget what Naruto has gone through and how he feels about being the Nine Tails, so it would be natural for him to be your advocate. But he's right, you've proven yourself enough to us. As far as I'm concerned, you are a comrade and an adopted member of Konoha." I sniffle at this as tears come to my eyes, "Thank you, Kakashi-sama. Thank you so much." He looks in my eyes at the change of honorific and I tell him, "That list I was telling sempai was who I admire most, hence why you're name is at the top." Kakashi goes really red at this as Jiraiya swims up on the back of one of his larger toads. He reaches down to grab me and lift me up out of the water as carefully as possible. Kakashi lifts himself out of the water as I practically fall into Jiraiya's lap.

Jiraiya has a cloth in his hand that he uses to wipe at the red leaking from my nose and mouth, but I just keep coughing up more. He brings the cloth to my mouth as he tells me, "Well fought, trouble maker. Gamakichi filled me in on a lot of what you did." I then see a small orange frog pop up in the water and it swims over to hop up to me. Gamakichi cackles at me and says, "Haven't seen anyone fight like that in a really long time! Even pops would have been impressed!" I continue to cough into the cloth as Jiraiya shifts me into a more comfortable position, but I do get out a strained, "Thanks- (cough) for the compliment- (hack, cough) Gamakichi-chan." As the giant frog swims us to the shore, I can't seem to stop coughing and the cloth just gets redder. Kakashi puts his fingers to my neck and frowns, "That… is not good. Iruka must have been frantic that she'd hurt Naruto, or he never would have squeezed so hard." I shake my head at this, "He was protecting- (cough) family. I won't- (cough) fault him for that." Jiraiya nods at this as he tells me, "I had told them not to use it unless you'd change back into that form you took at the inn. But I'm guessing that is just another old curse?" I snort at this as I keep coughing, "Yeah- (cough) let's go with that." We finally reach the shoreline where the back up ninjas have gathered, along with a few medical ninja. Just as the large toad dissapears, Gamikichi hops up the beach to sit with Pakkun and Akamaru. Jiraiya holds me as carefully as possible to run me over to the medics. He sets me into a stretcher as Guy and Lee come over to check on me. Lee is limping slightly and I hold out my hand to him, which he takes as the medics work on me. Lee takes my hand as my world goes slightly red and Lee gasps and says to me, "Megan-dono, your eyes! They are bleeding!" My hand starts to shake, but I hold his as tightly as I can, "I guess you get to be the one to watch over me this time, Lee-dono. But my favorite flower is Gladiolus, hint hint." He tears up as he nods at this and I whisper, "I never meant to leave you up there alone for so long. Please, forgive me for that..." Lee shakes his head and before I can say any more, the medics have me lifted off the ground. Lee's grip on my hand is ripped from mine as the medics start shouting, then the waiting black rushes in and claims me.

I drift in and out of consciousness, all the while catching the familiar scents of wildflowers and sweet brandy. A monitor chimes next to my head and heated blankets keep me warm. Voices drift over me, Lee's being the most prominent as well as Naruto and Hinata. Jiraiya comes at one point, reading me what might be his next novel as he holds my hand in his own. I even note Konohamaru and Ebisu at one point, noting how Konohamaru calls me 'feather lady'. But I do finally come around fully and from the sound of it, I do have company. Though my broken arm is still immobile, the rest of me feels completely drained. I can hear Iruka talking to me and my hand is warm from him holding it for an extended time. He squeezes my hand tight and I take a moment before I gently squeeze his hand back. This gets him to pause and I finally open my eyes. He looks down at me with wide eyes as I wince and give a slight groan. Iruka gets up so fast he knocks over the chair he was in, yelling out to the nurse to get Tsunade. As I hear voices calling out in the hall, Iruka leans over me. I blink a few times to clear my vision, noting it is early afternoon by the clock on the wall. As my eyes adjust to the light in the room, Iruka takes hold of my hand again, "You woke up, I was afraid that- I am so sorry, Megan-san! Lady Tsunade told me- told me- because of what I'd done-" Iruka chokes on his words as tears patter down onto the sheet. But then he gets his voice back as he laments, "Your heart gave out... as the medics were bringing you back! Then during surgery, your heart stopped again! Lady Tsunade said that there was so much damage, you should never have lasted for the medics to bring you to her! All because I- because I- I made a horrible mistake! A mistake that would have ended in your death! Megan-san, I am so sorry! I swear, I never meant to-" I take my hand out of his to place my shaking fingers to his lips and he stops. I slowly shake my head at him, then I reach down to lift the breathing mask off. I say to him in what breath I have, "Iruka-san, don't... Please, don't apologize..." I take a few deep breaths with the breathing mask to my face, then I tell him, "You were protecting... your little brother... I understand... Please don't... blame yourself... For my sake... if not for your own..." I want to say so much more, but just getting that out leaves me completely winded. I start to cough so hard the bed squeaks as Iruka reaches down to resecure the breathing mask for me, his hand with the Asphodel marks holding it to my face as I keep coughing. I note the frown on his face as he looks up to the monitor, when a small alarm goes off on the other side of the bed. I take my hand and place it over his, making the Asphodel marks glow along his fingers as I grip his hand as tight as I can.

Lady Tsunade comes running into the room as my eyes go half mast and I cough so hard the bed squeaks again. Iruka steps back to let Tsunade check on me, her hands moving over me as Shizune comes in with Jiraiya following behind. Tsunade tells Shizune to get a new air tank set up and I cough a few more times. As Shizune secures the new tank, Tsunade changes my IV for a different one as she starts to talk to me, "You are very lucky, you've been comatose for eight days. All that punishment you took should have us burning incense for you. Your arm will be in that cast for a few weeks or so, but I'm thinking it might need surgery in a few days. You crushed it in four places along with your wrist being cracked. But that Asphodel caused major damage, three lacerations to your cardio wall and tearing to your septum. It took nearly all my chakra to repair the damage and make your heart functional again. But hopefully with some rest and a few more sessions, you'll be back to normal in about a month to five weeks. Lee has been camping out here every day after training, he brought you a boquet of flowers over by the window." She takes the breathing mask off to lace the plastic one around my face and under my nose. After she's done, I turn to look at the window and there sits a vase full of Gladiolas of different colors. It is followed by another arrangement of varying carnations with a third of pink and white roses. All of them sit on the window sill above a large table. The entire table has an army of stuffed ninja dolls and my hand goes to my mouth in surprise. The one resembling Jiraiya stands next to a slightly smaller Naruto. Hinata and Kiba, with Akamaru in his coat, and Shino all stand in a group with Kurenai. Tsunade and Shizune stand with Sakura. Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji stand with Asuma. Neji and Tenten stand to the other side of Guy and Lee. Ebisu has his entire team with him off to the far corner. I even see Kakashi with Iruka and Genma under the boquet of roses. Even miniature stuffed versions of Pakkun and Gamakichi are there, along with mock versions of Orochimaru and Kabuto with frowns on their faces. I can't hide my elation as tears come to my eyes, "Oh, the dolls! I love them! Their perfect!" Jiraiya picks up the one of himself and tosses it to Iruka, who catches it and hands it to me so I can get a closer look. The detail is exceptional, and I note Jiraiya's autograph on the bottom of his sandal. I laugh as I trace the Kanji, "Did everyone who could sign them?" Iruka nods and I start to cry, "Thank you all, so much! I've always had a soft spot for stuffed toys, but this is the best surprise ever!"

I look back to the window, and I say, "I didn't expect the flowers, either. I did tell Lee-dono what my favorite flower is, but this feels like overkill." They all laugh as I hand the stuffed Jiraiya back to the original so he can place it back on the table with the others. But then I note one flower laying on the far corner of the window sill and I tense. Jiraiya notes my reaction and turns to look, frowning when he sees it. He carefully picks up the flower with a hankerchief and brings it over to us. I flinch as my suspicion is confirmed when Iruka asks, "Why did someone bring her a Marigold with a black ribbon? What does that mean?" I answer with a whisper, "Pain and grief..." Iruka goes pale and we all jump as the flower wilts before our eyes, falling to the floor as poison drips from the now dead stem. Jiraiya drops the hankerchief right away as it too becomes stained. The black ribbon then moves around the floor like a snake and Shizune stomps on it with her heel. I mutter something about salt as Shizune continues to stomp her heel on the ribbon in disgust. Tsunade takes a scraping from the flower, then she gives it to Shizune to take out of the room. Jiraiya looks at the remains of the flower as the poison starts to eat the floor tiles, which gets him to look at his hand. I tell him, "Go wash that hand, before I have a coniption fit." Jiraiya smiles at this but turns to the sink to oblidge me. Iruka asks me, "What was that about salt, Megan-san?" I laugh as Jiraiya tells him, "Sending salt to the enemy, if I'm thinking the same thing she is." I nod as Tsunade glares down at the flower and she growls, "I'm sure that viper is probably too cautious to actually try anything, you did scare everyone with that display you managed at the inn." I flinch at this and Iruka puts his hand on my head as I shake, "Yeah, I saw the whole thing from a few rooftops over. I had jumped down to the window after you left to nearly get bowled over by Guy, in his case trying to jump out the same window to stop you. Kakashi showed up to catch both of us, and we all had to have a discussion over what we'd do next. Guy was demanding to go after you, but Jiraiya said we should give you the benefit of the doubt."

My eyes go wide at this as Jiraiya continues the narration, "That's when we decided only to use your kill switch if you changed again. We all headed out with Pakkun, each of us taking a different route to the lake. I actually headed around to the top of the waterfall to summon Gamakichi to watch you in the water, then those Heartless showed up. By the time I got back to find Kakashi with Pakkun, all the teens were with you fighting that large Heartless. Iruka found us and then saw Naruto falling with you diving after him. Before Pakkun could tell us anything, Iruka rushed off to get to Naruto." Iruka flinches at this, but I reach my hand up to catch his hand on my head and I lace my fingers into his. I fall back onto the pillows as I ask them, "Um, if one of you could help... Not enjoying lying flat..." Tsunade smiles as she reaches down to reposition the top of the bed, then I'm propped up slightly as Jiraiya throws another blanket on my legs. I look at him as Tsunade says, "You keep shivering, or didn't you notice?" I sigh as I shake my head and Iruka reaches down to bring the blanket up to my chest. He tries to let my hand go, but I hold it tight so he can't. He looks down at me in surprise as I ask him, "You weren't leaving, were you?" Jiraiya brings up a chair on my other side as Iruka asks me, "Did you want me to stay, Megan-san?" I nod in enthusiasm but I tell him, "Yes, but drop the honorific for me already. Neither you nor Jiraiya-sempai need to use one in my name anymore." Iruka looks stunned at this, blushing slightly as Jiraiya chuckles, "It would seem she really doesn't hold a grudge. I honestly don't think she has it in her, but I'd at least like for you to keep up with my 'sempai' title. Makes me feel more important when you say it, trouble maker." I snicker at this as Iruka sits back down in his chair, then I note how Jiraiya takes a notebook out of his pocket along with a pen. I think of something and ask them, "What happened to Fazil?" Everyone stills at my question. I tell them, "He's the enemy, I know that. He attacked me back on the Badlands, but in truth he just as much a victim as instigator. He told me things that will mean retribution! His siblings are as dangerous as the Akatsuki! They will punish him for what little he has already revealed as well as his failure! He needs protection, at least until he can tell me what's going on and what their leader is planning!" I turn to Tsunade and I ask her, "What happened to him?"

Tsunade sighs at this as Jiraiya answers me, "He's dead, Megan. Someone snuck into his cell after we questioned him and butchered him." My eyes go wide as I take the news like a blow, but Jiraiya continues, "Much like what you did to Orochimaru and Kabuto, only they took their time with him. It was definitely painful as well as personal, someone enjoyed it and made it clear they had no qualms about killing him." I close my eyes and whisper, "I want every detail, leave out nothing. I don't care how bad it is, I need to know everything Jiraiya-sempai." So he and tsunade give me full details, sparing nothing as I hold Iruka's hand tight with my own hand shaking in his grip. After Jiraiya is done Tsunade tells me, "Fazil cooperated fully with us the moment we got back, said he didn't care what anyone did to him for it. He told us he wouldn't be shown any mercy for his failure anyways, so he might as well give us what was needed to take his siblings down. I told him how you might not even live through what happened, but he said something very odd. 'Even angels of death have enough self respect not to hunt another of their own.' Though he didn't explain his meaning." I nod at this and explain, "It was back during a major war, it was known as the Sovereign War. I was one of twelve key players in a military ops campaign, the idea to create a highly skilled warrior icon to instill fear in the enemy. This shadow character was hailed as one of the foremost bringers of doom both on and off the battlefield, even considered to be a demon of carnage straight from the pits of the underworld. But after five years had passed, most of us were either killed or injured to badly to play the role. So I had to take on the role full time, the other girl was a distant relative of the royals and would be crowned monarch if all went well. The first given title of this shadow warrior was 'Death Angel', the more fear inducing title 'Dark Slaughter' was the name tossed around over the years. This figure was considered a spooky ghost story to some, to others it was a deity of massacre. It was a horrid war, much of it I spent drenched in blood and even had to consume it in place of water or food. By the time it was over, I was absolutely disgusted with myself and the monster I had become. To this day, there are prominent figures and former military who are hunting the famed Dark Slaughter, for the glory of bringing down the Deity of Carnage. But most have given up the chase, content to let my participation in bringing the icon to the forefront of the war be mere legend to tell in history books and fantastic tales of bygone days. Which suits me fine, I wasn't in it for the status or reputation anyways. Fazil was a participant of that war as well, his whole family was involved in one way or another. Might be why he seemed so familiar, we may have traded blows all those years ago on the battlefield or met gazes in a parliment hall."

Tsunade lets out a huff at this, "He said as much, though he told us the first time he saw you was at a grand ball while you were playing bodyguard for someone. While everyone else laughed and danced, he noted your eyes never warmed the entire evening. At the end of the last dance, somone tried to assasinate your charge, and you ripped them to pieces with no effort. Though Fazil and his siblings in attendance were shocked, you didn't even blink after chopping up seven men like firewood for the entire hall to witness." I flinch at the memory, "Yeah, that was not a good night. I wasn't interested in endearing myself to playing at being a person anymore. I was a walking cadaver with no emotion and no compassion back then. So that's why he seemed familiar, I remember him being there now that I replay that night in my head." Tsunade continues, "He said that he and his siblings played minor roles compared to yours, especially after you bested three of his siblings during one particular fight. There weren't many generals willing to throw their assets at yours, claimed it was 'devil tactics' or some such, so they only got assassination jobs and strategy positions. Fazil was adamant that we write everything down for you verbatum. From that war you both mentioned to each of his siblings skill sets and all the pertinent information he had on the Heartless, including which reports are faked and which are from the original Ansem the Wise. He had a lot of information, we spent hours writing things down and sketching a few things out. But when we had finished with it all, he just went quiet. We offered to place a guard so no one would harm him while in our custody, but he shook his head at this and said his usefullness was at an end. Then he closed his eyes and fell over on the cot in the cell." I sit with my head down, my emotions a mess as I play out the scene of the brutal torture of him in my mind. Without looking up I ask Tsunade, "I want to take care of his arrangements. Will that be allowed, Lady Tsunade?" She doesn't seem surprised, nodding her head at me as she tells me, "Fazil was placed in the morgue with a few guards, so no one would tamper with anything. Once you feel up to it, I will see to taking you down there to see to things." Before she can continue talking, my sadness overwhelms me. I close my eyes as tears burn over my eyes and I put my hand to my mouth as I give a muffled sob. The tears trace down my face and neck to soak into my hospital yukata, some dripping down to land on the sheets. I can't explain why, but I am deeply grieved at the torture and death of this man. Everyone in the room just watches me as I fall back onto the bed, my hand still to my mouth as I cry, "Damn you for a fool, Fazil! Why would you do this to yourself?! Why didn't you come ask me for help?! I would have listened, out of respect for another soldier. Even if we were once on opposing sides, I would have helped you. Everyone who really knew me from the war attest to my works of salvaging the lost. I would have done everything I could to spare you from such an end. It didn't have to end this way, so why would you choose this?! Damn it all to Hell! WHY?!"

I grit my teeth hard as Iruka says to me, "Does the why really matter now, Megan? He made his choice and that choice would not change, even if you knew the reasons behind it. I'm sure he knew that when he gave us the information, probably to make amends. But my question is why would you get this upset? Fazil was your enemy and would not have mourned over your death in the least." I look Iruka in the eyes and tell him, "When you kill a man, you take away what he was along with everything he could have aspired to be. I grieve for what Fazil could have been if given the chance. Who else will shed tears for him? Will anyone else think to or care enough to do so? I'm supposed to help the lost as much as the innocent! Who is more lost than those like Orochimaru or Itachi Uchiha or Mizuki Toji even?!" Iruka looks surprised at my mention of Mizuki, but after a moment he nods at me and sighs. He reaches up to brush away the strands of hair that cling to my tear stained face, but Tsunade decides to pipe in. "In any event, it doesn't change what happened. Fazil was going to either be executed or incarcerated, both of which you couldn't have changed. You can pay your respects to him once you have fully recovered, but I for one am insisting you not exert yourself for any reason. I will not condone any stunts like Lee did while he was hospitalized for any reason. Your heart is too damaged to be doing anything strenuous, so until I say otherwise, you're bedridden. Is this clear?" I nod at this as Jiraiya finishes scribbling in his notebook. He places his hand on the sheet where my knee is and tells me, "You should place your own care first, the dead are beyond help and will wait to be mourned in due time. Seeing to the living is what matters, and the living need to eat. So we should get you something now that you're awake." I give a sniffle at this, my stomach feeling like an empty hole for whole other reasons. But Iruka gives me a knowing look and tells me, "Actually, I haven't eaten anything myself. Since you treated me to ramen earlier, I think it's my turn to treat you. So what should we get, Megan?" I look at him with a miffed expression, "Iruka, you need to brush up on the art of subtlety. Or is Naruto-chan rubbing off on you?"

All three of them laugh at this as Jiraiya starts to make more notes in his notebook. Tsunade gives me a list of things I can eat from a strict nutrition regiment, but I actually don't see that as a problem. I look down the list and choose miso soup with yakiniku, fried rice and steamed veggies. They seem surprised I know what yakiniku is, but I laugh it off and insist that everyone get something. She hands the food order to a waiting nurse as Shizune comes back and both of them have a heated discussion. They are quickly interrupted by a meek voice I recognize instantly. I call out to Tsunade, "Get the nurse to add a cinnamon roll to that order, Hinata-chan should join me." All three of them look to me in surprise, then Shizune and Tsunade nod as Hinata walks into the room. She seems a bit uncomfortable, but I wipe the tears from my eyes and smile at her. "I was wondering when you'd come back to visit, pretty lady. I hope you and the others are doing all right?" She nods at this and I motion for her to come closer. Iruka scoots his chair to accomidate Hinata better and I pat the bed for her to sit. She seems really nervous, but I tell her, "Hey, no need to be frowning. I'm not dead, everyone is okay, and we all get to sit and talk. I get the feeling I have you to thank for those lovely dolls, Hinata-chan." She blushes but smiles as she stammers, "Well- yes. Naruto-kun heard you liked stuffed toys. He asked me if we could make a full set for you. So I asked the other girls to help out, even Kurenai-sensei helped make them." I smile as she looks over at the dolls, Jiraiya getting up to move over to the window with all the flowers. I take her hand and say, "That was the best surprise gift I've ever gotten! I love them! I'll be sure to take them with me everywhere. Thankfully, my bag has plenty of room for them until I get back to where I keep my treasures. I'll have to make a special nook or casing for them, but they will sit among my rarest artifacts. Thank you so much for the wonderful gift, Hinata-chan." I squeeze her hand as Jiraiya picks up one of the vases of flowers, which makes me ask him, "Water running low?" He nods and I tell him, "If the water is past the ends of the stems, be sure to cut the stems by half an inch. It makes sure the stem isn't plugged with air to keep the water from flowing through it, or else they'll wilt really fast." Jiraiya laughs at this as Iruka comments, "You seem to be well informed on many things, Megan."

I chuckle at this as Hinata notes that Iruka doesn't use any honorifics in my name. She asks him, "Iruka-sensei, does this mean you talked things over with Megan-san?" He nods at this as I frown at her, "HInata-chan, I'm only using an honorific for you since you would be uncomfortable if I didn't. That does not mean I want you to use one for me, so you quit that right now. I insist you at least try to remember that. Besides, I'm not used to using honorifics to begin with. We don't use them where I come from and it gets taxing trying to recall which one to use for which person." Hinata looks a little nervous at this idea, but I change the subject on her. "In other news, tell me some gossip or any interesting stories. Any new romances or rivalries spring up?" Hinata shakes her head no, but she does tell me, "A missive from the Sand Village came. They wanted to make sure everything was all right here. It seems there was a barrier keeping everyone from getting to our village. Lady Tsunade wasn't really sure what to tell them, so they are sending an envoy to meet with her to discuss what happened." Jiraiya finishes refilling the vase he was holding, placing it back on the window as he notes, "Judging from what you did at the waterfall, I would have expected them to contact us sooner. But things should be fine, no reason we should worry." I nod at this as a nurse rolls a cart in with food for everyone. Hinata helps set the table up for me and I have her sit across from me on the bed. Iruka and Jiraiya set up the other side table to eat, Jiraiya even brings out a deck of hanafuda cards for them to play. I get lost really fast, even though Hinata tries to explain how to play. I spend most of the meal trying to keep Hinata in a comfortable conversation, which Iruka helps with. He quizzes her on basic to advanced questions from the academy, and she gets every last one right. They also ask me to answer a few and my ideas surprise them since I have a few techniques a ninja wouldn't think of. I only have a small issue using chop sticks on the smaller veggies, but I finish it all with great enthusiasm.

As I finish the last of the soup, Hinata asks me, "Megan, why did you pick only Lee-san to inherit your weapon? Or can you only do it for one person?" I set the bowl down as Jiraiya wins another round of hanafuda. I look to Hinata and tell her, "I can gift it to whoever shows the qualities of a Key Bearer, namely a strong heart. I was considering Naruto-chan as a candidate, but he would rather become Hokage than run around fighting the Heartless as a lifestyle. But Lee-dono has a strong desire to protect and fight for what is right, hence why he was my first choice. You might be a Key Bearer, Hinata-chan, given time. You just need a bit more confidence before you'd be ready." Hinata blushes at this, but then I look to Iruka, "Another prime candidate is Iruka." This gets everyone to stare at him and he asks me, "What would make you think that?! I'm nothing glorious or special, I'm just a teacher!" I chuckle at his discomfort and answer, "You have a strong desire to protect your students, Iruka. This affection you have, this love, is the sign of a strong heart. If you want to prove me wrong, just touch the handle of my Keyblade next time I have it out. If I'm right about you, it with shine just as it did when Lee-dono held it." Iruka shifts uncomfortably at this, but I just laugh at him as I lay back onto the pillow. The IV tugs on my arm as I lay down, but Hinata gets up to move it for me. I watch them play another game of hanafuda, enjoying the simplicity of the moment. Hinata grabs yet another blanket for me, since I still can't seem to get warm. But as they play the next hand, my eyes keep drifting closed. Jiraiya notes this, but I tell him, "Don't stop on my account. I'd sleep better knowing you guys are still here, since I enjoy the company." Hinata sits back onto the bed, and I do my best to get comfortable with my arm in the cast. The next time my eyes close again, I drift off to sleep.

I wake to the sound of the monitor chiming out a small indicator alarm, along with a hushed conversation. I give a groan as I open my eyes, noting I still feel drained of energy. I look over to see Ino and Sakura at my bedside, Ino attaching a new IV for me while Sakura has her fingers to my wrist. I tell her groggily, "If you're looking for a pulse, best to use my neck. It's impossible to find in either wrist. But in any event, what time is it?" Sakura smiles at me, "It's almost ten pm. You feeling any better?" I shake my head at her, "Nope. All I know for certain is I have to use the bathroom. You two mind getting me over there?" Ino finishes with the IV to bring over a wheel chair. They set me in it with care to bring me to the bathroom. I get situated and tell them, "You mind refilling the vases for those wilting flowers while I'm in here?" Ino nods at this, "Sure. Just give a shout when you need us." They leave me in peace so I don't have them hovering over me. I manage to get into the wheel chair on my own, washing my hands in the sink to let them know I'm done. Sakura brings me out of the bathroom, but instead of wheeling me back to the bed she takes me out of the room. Ino holds the IV stand for me as she says, "Lady Tsunade said you should get a bath to warm you up. She's not happy that your body temperature is so low. So, we're taking you for a scrub down." I give a vehement sigh at this, "Great! Be warned, I look like minced sashimi without clothes on!" Ino chuckles at this, "I know, I helped Shizune-san sponge wash you a few days ago. Both of us were agast at all the punishment you've put yourself through. But don't worry, the surgical stitches have adhesive tape over them." I go wided eyed at this as Sakura frowns, "Lady Tsunade had to. Your heart was really damaged. She had to break your ribs to remove your sternum, only to find your heart had multiple lacerations right through the tissue. She was amazed your heart was even working, but then..." I give a sigh at this, "That's when I kicked the bucket again. Right?" Both of them flinch as we turn a corner, Ino telling me, "Yeah, she had to work for quite a while to fix all the rips, ended up using stitches so she could fuse your sternum back in with what chakra she had left. But she noted your heart didn't stop for very long that second time. She did wonder why the scent changed." I look up at this, "Wait, the scent?" Sakura says to me, "Yeah, the medics said there was a scent that laced over you shortly after your heart gave out the first time. It was of some kind of whiskey or vodka." I hold my breath before I ask them, "Was it the scent of sweet brandy?" Both of them nod and I lean my head back in the chair, "I knew it. It was Nicholas, and the shift of scent was most likely Vash washing his power over me with his scent of wildflowers." Ino squacks at this, "Wha? What do you mean?!" I turn my head to look out a window, "Vash and Nicholas are bonded to me, they would have know the moment Iruka activated the Asphodel that I was in trouble. I've been teaching them in the ways of magic, some of which has been in the healing arts. I showed them how to make miracles happen, since magic is simply wanting something and letting yourself have it. They must have kept my heart intact just enough for it to function, giving Tsunade-senpai the time she needed to fix the myocardial ruptures."

Both of them look impressed I know that medical term, Sakura saying to me, "It's plausible, Lady Tsunade said your heart was immersed in some kind of chakra that was holding it together with glowing red threads. Sounds to me like you aren't a stranger to medicine, either." I snort at this, "If on the fly learning from the dead and the nearly dead can be counted as schooling. I've had to do surgery in the blood stained dirt for soldiers who were half bisected or some other fatal injury." I put my one hand to my eyes as I start to shake. "It was horrid! I can't count how many times I had to watch kids your own age bleed out and go cold under my hands. Many times their hearts went still with my hands over them to plug a hole or unlace a curse. It was Hell, absolute Hell! Using the knowledge of anatomy to heal along with how to kill effectively! Just remembering disgusts me! I pray I never fall that far ever again!" Ino puts her hand on my shoulder and gives it a squeeze, "I heard war is never easy to live through. I hope you don't have to go through that kind of pain ever again." We get to a room full of single baths, all of them empty.


End file.
